HIC ET NUNC
by calipsoxf
Summary: Era difícil olvidarse de su pasado y curar sus heridas... Pero ellos no la dejarían caer... menos aquel chico de cabellera oscura y ojos como la plata...
1. Pilot

holaa!, aquí va este pequeño comienzo de mi historia, como verán hay ciertas cosas que cambie ajajaj, solo me queda decir que los personajes son propiedad de J.K la única 3

* * *

Nunca imaginó lo que estaba sucediendo, o más bien nunca quiso imaginarlo, el solo hecho de que esta escena pasara por su mente la aterraba...

Todas las personas que algún día quiso, estaban todas tiradas en el suelo..., sin vida, y ella lloraba sobre los cuerpos de dos muchachos...

Ellos, sus mejores amigos, los que podría haber dicho sin problema alguno que eran sus hermanos de toda la vida,... Ron... Siempre tan sonriente, Harry, siempre tan protector, ahora ya no estaban a su lado..., su amigo pelirrojo en un intento de desviar un avada kedavra que iba directo hacia su hermana, se sacrificó saltando delante de esa imperdonable maldición..., y el chico de anteojos, en la recta final, destruyó a Voldemort... Pero a un altísimo precio...

Ahora... todas las personas que más quería no estaban a su lado, nunca contaron que en el ejercito de mortífagos hubieran tantas personas y todos experimentados,... Pero ahora a la caída de su líder se preocuparían de causar estragos por todo el mundo, sin importar que fuese el mundo mágico o el muggle... Ella no sabía que hacer, las lagrimas corrían por todo su rostro, y sabia que llorando no iba a solucionar nada, sus amigos no volverían a la vida, le dolía todo el cuerpo, su cabeza sangraba y tenia rotas algunas costillas..., pero eso a ella ya no le importaba... Desvío la mirada de esos dos rostros opacos, que ya no volverían a sonreír, algo brillante en la mano del chico de la cicatriz llamo su atención, lo saco de ahí y vio con sorpresa que era la snitch dorada que Dumbledore le había obsequiado, y nunca pudieron descifrar su significado.

Al momento de sacarla de esas frías e inertes manos, esta brillo y se elevó justo al frente de su cara,... Luego todo se volvió blanco, sentía como si estuviera volando y una paz la invadía, como nunca antes... Una voz tranquilizadora le habló

- Tranquila, no tengas miedo- era la voz de una mujer

- ¿Qu-uu-ien eres?- dijo con dificultad, sintiendo la garganta seca por las lagrimas

- Pequeña, eso no es lo importante ahora-

- Ya nada importa ahora...-

-No digas eso, tu estas bien-

- Y ¿Qué?¿ Crees qué me importa estar bien?, lo único que quiero en este momento es morirme...-

- Y ¿todo el esfuerzo que hicieron Ron y Harry no valga la pena? Todo el esfuerzo que hicieron todas las personas que te quieren? Fred?-

- Yo, yo,...- sin poder aguantar, la castaña continuo con su llanto descontrolado.

-Tranquila- la voz de la mujer sonó suave y cariñosa

- Pero ya no se puede hacer nada, todos están muertos, mis amigos, mi familia, las personas que quería, los mortífagos acabaran con todo, yo sola no soy nadie, no sirvió el sacrificio de Harry, Voldemort esta muerto pero sus seguidores no lo están, yo... Yo no puedo hacer nada, sin ellos no soy nadie...-

- No digas eso... Yo tengo la solución... Pero, ¿estás dispuesta a todo con tal de cambiar este presente?- dijo seriamente la voz

- A todo- dijo la muchacha sin vacilación

- Muy bien... Tendrás la oportunidad de detener al señor oscuro antes de que haga todo esto...-

- Pero como, eso es imposible-

- Para mi, nada es imposible pequeña, pero el precio que tendrás que pagar es muy alto,... ¿Estás dispuesta?-

- Si, a lo que sea-

- Muy bien, viajarás al pasado... Pero, nunca podrás regresar a tu época, asegurarás el futuro de tus amigos, pero ellos nunca te conocerán, Hermione Granger nunca existirá, te quedarás estancada en ese tiempo, este futuro será borrado para siempre... Al igual que el recuerdo de las mentes de las personas que te querían... Luego de terminar tu objetivo podrás seguir con tu vida, lejos de Harry, de Ron, de los Weasley, de tu familia muggle, tus amigos en Hogwarts, de todo..., ahora te pregunto de nuevo... ¿Estás dispuesta?-

- Como nunca antes lo he estado-

- Muy bien... Que así sea, buen viaje sin retorno pequeña, has lo que pienses que es lo correcto, y hazle caso a tu conciencia, hay veces que el corazón puede ser ciego, y sordo...-

- Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias y una pregunta, ¿A qu- no termino de decir eso y la luz blanca que la rodeaba brillo como nunca haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

si existe alguien que le agrado por lo menos un poquitito mi loca idea por favor escríbame un review para saberlo y seguir escribiendo

GRACIAS!

~*calipso*~


	2. Capitulo 1

hola! muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron, me dieron muchos ánimos para seguir, en serio gracias :) yuleixy perez y sucubos, y tambn a los que me están siguiendo Me animé a subir esto el otro día, ya que mi iphone (donde tenia escrita esta historia) se me cayó al suelo,... rompiéndose! cuando lo vi, lo primero que pensé fue que no tenía respaldo de ninguna historia! y me asusté demasiado y eso hizo que me decidiera jajajaj, bueno, eso, muchas gracias y disculpen lo corto del capitulo, prometo que el próximo sera más largo ;)

* * *

" El dolor de recordar"

Despertó sintiendo un dolor profundo en todo su cuerpo... Como si le hubieran lanzado mil crucios..., estaba acostada mirando hacia el cielo, que en ese momento parecía estuviera amaneciendo.

¿Qué diablos hacía en medio del bosque?...

La realidad la golpeó e intentó incorporarse rápidamente pero un fuerte dolor en las costillas se lo impidió, sujetándolas con cuidado logró hacerlo pero con dificultad, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas por si solos, recordando los últimos acontecimientos...

Todos sus seres queridos muertos...

Ella, atrapada en un pasado, sin saber la época,...

Nunca más vería las sonrisas de sus amigos, de sus padres, los profesores, nunca más tendría que regañar a los chicos por desperdiciar el tiempo en quidditch y no en los estudios, extrañaría los molestos sobrenombres de los gemelos "sabelotodo", "rata de biblioteca".

Extrañaría a la señora Weasley, que se había convertido en su segunda madre, siempre con su afán de hacerla engordar argumentando que estaba en los huesos, ...

Harry, ese chico que siempre estaba preocupado por el bienestar de todos primero que de él. Ginny esa risueña pelirroja que era su confidente y hermana, tantos amigos y no tan amigos que no supo apreciar en su momento... Su mamá... Su papá...

Personas que extrañaba desde antes muchos fallecidos en la guerra...

La sonrisa apagada de Fred llego a su mente...

Los gritos desgarradores de George.

Su futuro era un precio muy alto que pagar, pero estaba dispuesta a pagarlo por sus amigos y seres queridos.

Siguió caminando por el bosque perdiendo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, el sol, saliendo, le llegaba directamente en su dañado rostro y el cansancio estaba empezando a aparecer... No supo cuando calló al suelo y todo se volvió negro...

Una nueva sensación la invadió mientras volaba... Su maltratado cuerpo ya no sentía y de eso estaba agradecida... Solo quería descansar ...

Quizá, podría descansar por y para siempre al fin... Corrió esos pensamientos, Harry no se hubiera rendido nunca y Ron a pesar de todo tampoco lo habría hecho...

Se obligo a abrir los ojos... Al primer parpadeo una luz muy fastidiosa hizo que volviera a cerrarlos, se removió incómoda y se topó con que estaba sobre algo blando que al parecer era una cama, empezó a abrir los ojos de a poco así habitándose al brillo que dañaba su vista, enfocó correctamente, dándose cuenta el lugar en donde estaba, todo de un blanco mármol, sintió un olor familiar a alcohol desinfectante camuflado por esencia de limón.

¿Cómo no reconocer el lugar donde había pasado casi toda su infancia gracias a sus dos mejores amigos?

La enfermería seguía tal cual la conocía antes de que la guerra comenzase, no le extrañaría ver a Madame Pomfrey entrar en cualquier minuto reclamándole el porque no estaba descansando, giró un poco su cuerpo que se encontraba completamente vendado, y se encontró con un par de ojos curiosos y a la vez familiares que la estudiaban, ahogó un grito e intento hablar

- Ee-esto, profes-

-Shhh, tranquila, no te esfuerces en hablar ahora, luego nos contarás todo, Madame Pomfrey no tardará en llegar así que es mejor que descanses, mi nombre es Lupin, Remus Lupin, cuando emm,..ca- caminaba por el bosque te encontré... Tenias tres costillas rotas, un brazo casi roto por completo, además de muchas contusiones, cortes y perdida de sangre... La enfermera de aquí se encargó de curar todo... Pero- su juvenil, pero cansado rostro se transformó dejando ver la pena que llevaba en esos momentos- ella nos dijo que lo más probable era que habías sido atacada por maldiciones imperdonables...- A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al recordar el dolor que le provocaban los recuerdos... Bellatrix con sus interminables crucios ... Recordó su cicatriz del antebrazo, desvío la mirada hacia su muñeca y leyó la remarcada frase que nunca se borraría, y le recordaría por siempre...

"sangre sucia"...

Remus siguió la dirección de su mirada y ahogó una exclamación, ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle algo así a una persona? La respuesta estaba en su mente, pero se negaba a creerlo, poso su mano delicadamente en la cicatriz y la acarició suavemente, para darle apoyo a la muchacha

- Tranquila, ya todo paso, estas a salvo... No dejaremos que nadie te vuelva a tocar nunca más...-

El llanto de la chica se desató,y permitió que alguien más viera su dolor, su ex-profesor, él que tantas veces la había consolado, al que siempre había admirado por completo...

Se permitió llorar todo lo que sus fuerzas le dejaron antes de caer dormida, Remus sin saber que hacer la consoló hasta que calló nuevamente en brazos de Morfeo, dejándola cómoda en su sitio fue a llamar a la enfermera.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS

nos vemos ;)

~*Calipso*~


	3. capitulo 2

Hola! ¿como están? espero que bien! ahora estoy saliendo a la casa de una amiga, disculpen no contestarles los reviews, perdón! lo haré en el próximo capitulo muchas gracias a las personas que lo leyeron, prometo que en próximo capitulo saldrá Sirius! LO JURO SOLEMNEMENTE! jajaj nos leemos! Adiós y no me canso de decirles:

GRACIAS!

* * *

"Todo comienza"

La chica despertó bruscamente a causa de unas pesadillas que la perturbaban, se halló cómodamente acostada en una camilla de la enfermería, comenzó a digerir la información reciente, un Remus Lupin de al parecer 17 años la había encontrado, él cual parecía mucho más joven, pero a la vez se notaba en su mirada una melancolía y tristeza preocupante como el Remus de su tiempo... Eso quería decir que estaba por lo menos 20 o 25 años en el pasado..., en el tiempo que James Potter, Lyly Evans, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Remus, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Colagusano, habían cursado séptimo o sexto grado, no pudo seguir con el hilo de sus pensamientos ya que algo o mejor dicho alguien la interrumpió

- Ya veo que por fin despierta señorita...-

- Granger, Hermione Granger- le respondió a la suspicaz enfermera

- Señorita Granger entonces. Cuando el muchacho Lupin me dijo que había despertado pensé que demoraría menos en volver a hacerlo-

- Disculpe, pero, ¿cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente? -

- 10 días-

- ¿¡10 días!?... Me puedo levantar ya,... supongo...-

- Depende de como se sienta señorita, viendo su rápida evolución yo diría que si, ahora dígame, ¿qué o quien fue la que la dejó en tan deplorable estado cuando Remus la encontró?-

- Yo... Este... Yo, no lo recuerdo-

- Uhm... De acuerdo- dijo no muy convencida,... Hermione desde el jardín de infantes se había dado cuenta que su especialidad no era mentir, y mucho menos improvisar una mentira.

- ¿Puedo ver al profesor Dumbledore?-

- Ok, solo si te sientes bien, puedes darte una ducha, te dejaré ropa adentro ya que la que tienes pienso que querrás botarla, ya no sirve de mucho- fijo la vista en sus vaqueros rotos y en lo que quedaba de la playera verde que se teñía con un rojo escarlata, y así lo hizo, le costó levantarse por la falta de movimiento, mientras la gentil y desconfiada enfermera le arreglaba todo para su ducha.

Ya lista, con el uniforme del colegio, sin insignia de ninguna casa, se dirigió al estudio del humilde director que tanto extrañaba, a pesar de las constantes propuestas de Madame Promfrey respecto de que ella la podía acompañar, se negó, argumentando que sabía bien el camino, levantando más las sospechas de esta, sin importarle continuó caminando, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era alguien con quien compartir su objetivo, siguió con su camino sin reparar en las miradas curiosas que se posaban en ella, hasta que chocó con algo que la hizo caer

- Auch!, lo siento, iba distraído- dijo un chico ofreciendo su mano, ella la aceptó y se levantó

- Descuida, yo era la que iba distraída- al momento de fijar su mirada en la cara del muchacho una alegría enorme la invadió,... Era el padre de su mejor amigo... Al que tanto había deseado conocer algún día, él que le había dado tantos dolores de cabeza a sus profesores que tan solo con decir su nombre temblaban, amigo inseparable de Sirius y Lupin, él que había dado la vida por su hijo... Unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo surgieron en ella, pero se contuvo, el chico vio su vacilación y dijo

- Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva?-

- Emmm... Algo por el estilo, ahora me dirijo hacia la oficina del director-

- Ah, te acompañaría para compensarte la caída, pero yo y esa oficina no somos los mejores amigos...-

- mmmh jaja, ok, no te preocupes, se como llegar... -puso cara de no saber con quien estaba hablando, cosa que al parecer había funcionado, ya que el chico respondió la indirecta

- James, James Potter, tu...-

- Hermione Granger, ¿conoces a Remus Lupin?-

- Pffff!, ¿conocerlo? Se podría decir que es mi hermano, ¿ Por que lo preguntas ? Acaso... ¿te gusta?- La chica se dispuso a negar con la cabeza

- No, no es eso, puedes decirle que muchas gracias, ¿de mi parte?-

- Mmmm... Ok, lo haré-

- Muchas gracias, nos vemos, ¡adiós!- dijo siguiendo su camino

- Hasta pronto-

La chica llego a la famosa entrada donde un par de gárgolas la miraban. Había estado innumerables veces con sus amigos en ese lugar, y la ausencia de estos la dañaba... Pero tenía que ser fuerte, y seguir a delante, no le convenía derrumbarse hay... Sin previo aviso las gárgolas giraron mostrando las escaleras, agradeciendo esa oportunidad subió sin vacilar, no esperaría a que alguna persona le dijera la contraseña, siguió con sus pensamientos hasta toparse con una gran puerta, la golpeó y una voz conocida por ella le respondió

- Pase señorita, la estaba esperando- ella entró y reconoció la habitación, casi no había ningún cambio en esta, a pesar de haber menos cuadros y unas cuantas cosas más que no había visto nunca.

- Tome asiento y conversamos, desea algún dulce, ¿algo para comer?- en ese momento reparó en el hambre que tenía, pero eso podía aguantar un rato-

- No, muchas gracias, pero lo que tengo que comunicarle ahora es de suma delicadeza-

- Estoy al tanto de su situación señorita...- la castaña saliendo de su asombro le respondió al sabio director

- Granger, señor, Hermione Granger-

- Muy bien señorita Hermione- dijo sonriendo- no es necesario que me cuente nada, estoy al tanto de algunas cosas, le doy mi total e incondicional apoyo en su misión, admiro su determinación en arriesgar su futuro para mejorar el de las personas que le importan, incluyéndome a mi supongo, Hahaha, no se preocupe, su secreto esta a salvo conmigo, no se preocupe por los gastos de nada ya lo he arreglado todo con Minerva, delante de todos soy desde ahora su padrino, si no le molesta, claro- ella negó con un gesto, todavía incapaz de hablar por todo lo sucedido- señorita, estoy al tanto de que usted tiene un corazón muy puro haga esto con conciencia y no deje que la huella de su pasado la atormente... Uh! Mire la hora, es tiempo que se presente frente a sus compañeros, supongo que ya tiene casa destinada, pero haremos como si esa elección no estuviese, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Si, muchas gracias señor, no sabe lo agradecida que estoy con usted por todo lo que esta haciendo conmigo, no se como puedo pagarle y para ser sincera estoy algo sorprendida ¿qué digo? ¿algo? estoy MUY sorprendida... -

-Lo se, lo se, pero en vez de decirme señor...dime padrino, ¿no es eso lo que soy? Hahaha, tranquila pequeña muchacha no es nada lo que estoy haciendo por ti, comparado con lo que estas haciendo con la humanidad,y con el tiempo comprenderás muchas cosas... Entonces vamos a la cena, muero de hambre ahijada-

- Yo también, padrino- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que se sentía tan bien, caminaron juntos hacia el comedor, se enteró que cursaría séptimo grado, no le molesto, por que como ella ya había pasado la mayoría de las cosas que vendrían ese año, no debería estudiar tanto, se pregunto donde estaría su varita, ya que cuando despertó no la tenia consigo, ignoró la sensación de estar desarmada, ya no estaba en épocas de guerra ni en peligros, así que no le importó, luego la buscaría en el bosque donde seguro estaría, Dumbledore la hizo esperar en la puerta hasta que estas se abrieron dejando la pasar en frente de la mirada curiosa de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Se que es totalmente extraño que una alumna se incorpore a la escuela ya comenzado el año escolar, pero este es un caso especial que admitiremos por la excelente dedicación de esta chica, denle un caluroso aplauso a mi ahijada la señorita Hermione Granger que cursará séptimo grado, ahora, veremos en que casa pasará el resto del año, siéntese con confianza, el sombrero seleccionador hará lo suyo- la chica algo intimidada por la presentación, se sentó en aquella silla y la profesora Mcgonagall, puso el sombrero en su lugar al mismo tiempo que este comenzaba a hablar

- Mmm... Ya veo, interesante, interesante... pero que excelente situación, mmm, si, si, interesante, interesante... ¡Tienes una inteligencia!...¡Una astucia! Salazar estaría dichoso de tenerte en su casa ... No existe la palabra cobardía en tu diccionario, tu corazón es puro, no existe el mal en él... Pero a veces el rencor y el odio intentan salir, pero tu eres tan pura que los desechas... si pequeña... Tu serás grande..., muy grande, ¿en que casa te pondré? Cuantas cosas nuevas puedes aprender en cada una de ellas... ¿Ravenclaw? ... ¡¿Slytherin?!... Hufflepuff... ¡Gryffindor! Si! ¡GRYFFINDOR ES TU CASA!- la muchacha se levantó mediante los aplausos de su casa se alzaban, y su uniforme completo cambiaba, Dumbledore también aplaudía

- Muy bien, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, ¡a comer!- la castaña se dirigió hacia un puesto libre en su mesa, en donde una pelirroja de ojos familiares la recibió con una mirada dulce, era imposible equivocarse, esta era la famosa Lyly Evans, le devolvió una sonrisa mientras que la comida aparecía y la chica se presentaba

- Hola, soy Lyly Evans, prefecta de la casa de Gryffindor y premio anual, y me parece que tu nueva compañera de cuarto, un gusto- dijo estrechando le su mano

- Un gusto Lyly, bueno, ya sabes, soy Hermione Granger, ahijada del profesor Dumbledore y bueno, nueva en la casa de Gryffindor, espero que nos llevemos bien- terminó diciendo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo aparentar, y sirviendo comida en su plato, toda la cena siguió su curso normal sin contar todas las miradas curiosas que le enviaban muchas personas, empezando desde los profesores y terminando por los alumnos, no se extrañó con la mirada que Remus le mando, como pidiendo explicaciones, ya que el había sido el que la había encontrado en el bosque moribunda, rogaba que él no le hubiera contado a nadie, así se inventaría una excusa y listo, no había reparado en las personas que estaban alrededor del joven licántropo, ósea, tres puestos mas allá al frente de donde ella se había sentado, James le sonreía despreocupadamente, mientras que al otro lado de Lupin estaba la versión adolescente de ese hombre que tantas veces apoyo a su mejor amigo, ese hombre que murió injustamente frente a sus ojos, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, la observaba minuciosamente con mirada curiosa,... Esa misma mirada que le había dado una seguridad infinita en el pasado... Desvío la vista para fijarla en Lyly que continuaba hablando sobre las materias que cursaba, luego de acabar la cena y saciar su hambre se dirigieron a la casa de Gryffindor, luego de dar la contraseña al retrato de la dama gorda,

"dulces traviesos",

entraron al dormitorio de las niñas, en donde estaban tres camas, curioso, siempre eran 4 o 5, Lyly le indicó que la suya era la del medio, donde reposaban dos grandes baúles, los abrió, y el primero era mucha ropa muggle, y túnicas de colegio, todas con la insignia de su casa, ropa interior, útiles de aseo, una bolsa llena de galeones, todo lo que podría necesitar, en el otro gran baúl habían muchos libros, pergaminos, todo para pasar lo que restaba de año sin necesitar nada más.

-Lyly, ¿Quién duerme en la otra cama?-

- Elizabeth, es una chica muy simpática y tranquila, te caerá bien, primero éramos solo las dos, ya que ninguna chica quería compartir cuarto conmigo- dijo la chica cabizbaja sentada en su cama, Hermione viendo la reacción de la pelirroja se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, en señal de apoyo

- Y pienso que tu también no quieres compartir habitación conmigo-

- ¿Por qué no querría compartir habitación contigo? Eres muy simpática y pienso que seremos grandes amigas- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa, a Lyly se le iluminó el rostro por unos segundos y luego dijo

- Pero no puedo aceptar tu amistad, lo siento, soy hija de padres muggle, y no los cambiaría nunca por nada en el mundo, aunque la mayoría de la gente no me acepte...-

- ¿Por eso no quieren compartir habitación contigo?- pregunto casi espantada la castaña, esa no era una actitud que se debería aceptar en la casa de Gryffindor

- Si, puedes decirle a la jefa de casa que te cambie, ella no pondrá objeción alguna-

-No, no me quiero cambiar, yo nunca juzgaría por eso, por el estatus de sangre,... es una estupidez, eso no define si eres buen mago o no...mis padres también fueron muggles, y siempre estaré orgullosa de ellos-

- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué les pasó?-

- Murieron- era la verdad, los padres que tenía habían muerto sin recordar que tenían una hija, gracias a el hechizo desmemorizante que les había lanzado para que la olvidasen

- Oh, cuanto lo siento- dijo abrazándome

- No importa, siempre los llevaré en mi corazón, como la mayoría de mis seres queridos que ya no están conmigo- las chicas se sonrieron y siguieron cada una con lo suyo.

Hermione, luego de haber puesto todo en orden, bajo a la sala común con la excusa de querer leer un poco, pero verdaderamente quería ver si Remus se encontraba allí, era el momento perfecto para poder hablar con él, se sentó en el amplio sofá frente a la chimenea, no supo cuando se quedó profundamente dormida...

- Hey, psst, Hermione, despierta- la chica se removió incómoda en su sitio mientras que el muchacho de gafas intentaba despertarla, ella adormilada comenzó a balbucear

-Tranquilo, Harry... Ron todavía no baja, así que déjame dormir..-

- Ah? Quién? Qué?...-

-Ah!, nada, yo solo...-dijo la chica tomando más lucidez, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con derramar cristalinas lagrimas, subió sus manos a la altura de sus ojos y los frotó en un intento de que el chico no se diera cuenta de su reacción, para su mala suerte este no ignoró ese repentino gesto y se sentó a su lado mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de él que le acariciaba con delicadeza su alborotado cabello

-Hey... Tranquila, por favor no llores, se que no nos conocemos, pero quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea, si necesitas un hombro en el cual llorar, alguien a quien golpear, si quieres venganza o ideas para bromas..., siempre estaré ahí, no importa la circunstancia, si?- la chica no pudo evitar que el llanto aumentara, era tan parecido a él... Tanto que dolía, su recuerdo le perforaba el corazón, el no poder verlo más... Continuo así por algún tiempo, James intentaba consolarla, pero se notaba que el chico no sabía bien que hacer, luego de un rato de desahogo se incorporó y miró a James a los ojos, esos grandes ojos cafés que a pesar de no ser iguales a los de su hijo transmitían los mismos sentimientos

-Yo... Este, lo siento por esto, muchas gracias, Potter, no sabes cuanto necesitaba llorar, gracias por consolarme- dijo intentando regalarle aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa verdadera, cosa que no funcionó

- De nada, Hermione, pero... ¿Puedo saber por qué llorabas así? Se que soy hermoso, pero no es motivo para que veas mi rostro y llores- la chica soltó una pequeña risa mientras golpeaba el brazo del chico

- No es eso, es que me recuerdas mucho a una persona... Lo extraño mucho, pero no puedo verlo más...- su rostro se volvió sombrío.

-No digas eso, siempre se puede hacer algo...- la mirada de la chica se vació por completo mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea

-No, es imposible, el murió, al igual que todas las personas que alguna vez me importaron...nunca nada volverá a ser como era antes..., si me disculpas tengo mucho sueño, me iré a mi dormitorio, nos vemos mañana James, gracias por todo- se levantó rápido sin esperar contestación alguna, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, ya había hablado mucho y no podía seguir haciéndolo, subió las escaleras a la carrera, dejando a un James Potter que se encontraba en estado de shock, sentado cerca del fuego...

* * *

no olviden dejar un Review, PORFA !

MUCHAS GRACIAS

~*calipso*~


	4. Capitulo 3

Holaaa! espero que se encuentren bien, y les haya agradado el último capitulo, y espero también les agrade este,... en Chile se vienen las vacaciones de Septiembre (una semana) y tendré más tiempo de traspasar de mi roto iphone :'( al computador, muchas GRACIAS a las que leen y a las que se toman de su valioso tiempo para escribirme un comentario:

-Sucubos

-DaniLovesEdward

-Tentacion Prohibida

-Preciossa

-Yule

-Yuleixy Perez

MUCHAS GRACIAS! ustedes me impulsan a seguir subiendo capítulos, y seguir subiendo

SIN MÁS QUE DECIRLES,... QUE GRACIAS :)

* * *

"Algo nuevo florece"

A la mañana siguiente se despertó puntual, como siempre, no se sorprendió ver donde se encontraba, ya que múltiples veces en la madrugada se había despertado debido a las pesadillas que la embargaban, dirigió su mirada hacia la cama del lado derecho, donde Lyly se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, a su lado izquierdo un bulto cubierto por sabanas se acurrucaba en busca de calor, ella debía ser Elizabeth, se levantó y dirigió al baño en donde se ducho, vistió y cepillo su cabellos sin demorar demasiado, cuando salió se encontró con dos chicas que la miraban sonriente

-Buenos días, Hermione!- exclamó la pelirroja

-Hola, Hermione, yo soy Elizabeth Monaghetti, pero todos me dicen Lizzy o Eli- la voz de la muchacha era suave y melodiosa a la vez con un ligero acento emigrante, de estatura normal, su cabello de color miel, le llegaba un poco mas allá de su cintura, era liso y con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas, su rostro era delgado y de un bronceado perfecto, sus ojos eran verde agua y su sonrisa destilaba paz y armonía, Hermione nunca había visto a una chica tan angelical en su vida que a la vez le provocara tanta seguridad y confianza, automáticamente los recuerdos borrosos de su amiga pelirroja cruzaron por su mente, enterrándolos inmediatamente se limitó a sonreír de la mejor forma posible

-Un placer conocerte, dime Hermione, Herms, o como te plazca, eres de otro país?-

- Si, soy Italiana, pero se hablar bien el español, ya que mi madre me lo enseño cuando era pequeña aunque a veces se me sale un poco el acento italiano- terminó diciendo risueña

- Da vero? Io so parlare un po questo idioma, ma non sono così brava, mi manca qualcosa che devo imparare-(en serio?, yo se hablar un poco este idioma, pero no soy tan buena, me falta algo que debo aprender)

- Come che non sei brava? Non è vero, sei bravissima!, che bello! Posso praticare con qualcuno!, mi mancava, perché i miei genitori hanno morto fra 3 anni fa, e la mia cugina con chi avvito, parla spagnolo sempre e a me non mi piac...-( como que no eres buena? no es verdad, eres buenísima!, que lindo!, puedo practicar con alguien!, me hacia falta, porque mis padres han muerto hace 3 años , y mi prima con la que vivo, habla español siempre y a mi no me gust...-) Lyly algo desorientada nos interrumpe

- eeemmm... Chicas no se de que hablan pero vamos tarde y, Herms una advertencia, Lizzy parece angelical, pero es lo que menos es, cuando te das vuelta es una diablilla, que se compara con nada menos que los merodeadores-

-Hey!, no me compares con ellos!, yo soy mucho mejor al momento de idear cosas!...-

- jajaja, chicas, mejor vamos- Dijo la castaña, un poco más animada

Las dos chicas pudieron observar con claridad toda la bondad que esta chica desprendía, pero eso no evito que vieran todo el sufrimiento que cargaba y que ocultaba algo grande...

Todos sabían que ocultaba dolorosas lagrimas debajo de esa sonrisa fingida, pero cada una se prometió que con el tiempo harían que esos ojos brillaran, y esa sonrisa fuera verdadera...

Bajaron las tres juntas hacia la sala común, encontrando a varios chicos que rondaban ya esperando a sus amigos para bajar al gran comedor, salieron, y se dirigieron a desayunar, para Hermione, era todo como lo conocía antiguamente, a diferencia que sus razones para sonreír no estaban...

Sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, necesitaba la mente tranquila por lo menos unas horas, o si no colapsaría, casi llegando al comedor, un grupo de chicos las detuvo impidiéndoles avanzar, no reparó en quienes eran hasta que escuchó una voz

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-

No levantó la vista, ya sabía muy bien quien era ese desgraciado que arrastraba las palabras, ese mal nacido que asesinó y torturo a muchos en frente de sus narices, incluso a su mismo hijo...

Aguantó las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo

-Si no es la sangre sucia Evans con su aah!, miren se unió otra muchacha mas al grupo de la vergüenza, pero miren nada más...-

El peliplateado se acerco y tomo el mentón de la chica bruscamente haciendo que esta lo mirara

-Vaya, vaya, pero si no es la ahijada de Dumbledore?-

una mirada envenenada salió de sus cuencas castañas, dirigidas hacia el chico, que se sorprendió en ver tanto odio junto en una muchacha que se mostraba tan inocente

- Quita, tus manos de mi cara, si no quieres que responda...-

-Jajaja, la oyeron chicos? Quiere que la suelte-dijo pasando su otra mano por la cintura y pegando más su cuerpo al de él

-Imposible princesa, tu insolencia será castigada por el rey de Slytherin- ella no se movía, solo lo miraba

-¿Sabes que estas tocando a una sangre sucia?- dijo la castaña sin expresión alguna en su rostro más que el odio

-¡Ja! Con mayor razón tengo que castigarte preciosa..., nadie se atreve a mirarme ni hablarme de ese modo, ¿me entendiste?, menos una asquerosa _**sangre**_** _sucia_**...-

-Solo te lo repito una sola vez más... Sueltame o atente a las consecuencias- sus amigas le gritaban cosas, que ella no escuchaba, dejaba que el odio, y el rencor tomaran las riendas de sus acciones

- jajaja- soltó una risa carrasposa y acerco su rostro al de ella.

En un rápido y seco movimiento él se encontraba en el suelo y una victoriosa Hermione Granger se alzaba con una sonrisa torcida y de desprecio

- No te vuelvas a acercar a mis amigas ni a mi nunca estúpida serpiente- siguió caminado hasta encontrarse con unas anonadadas muchachas que miraban la escena atónitas, los amigos de la serpiente habían dejado de retenerlas al momento de ver caer a su rey, que estaban intentando levantar en ese momento

-Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre- dijo la ojiverde intentando pasar por alto el asunto, Lyly sonrió a Hermione mientras caminaban le dijo

- Definitivamente tienes que enseñarnos a defendernos así, estoy impresionada, de donde sabes hacer eso? No me di cuenta cuando ya el idiota se encontraba en el suelo jajaja-

-Bueno, es que teniendo dos mejores amigos hombres y un odioso novio obsesionados con mi seguridad, me enseñaron eso a la fuerza- terminó diciendo con una mezcla de ternura y melancolía mientras los recuerdos la embargaban...

Las risas, cuando por fin aprendió a derribar a Ron, estaban tan contentos,...

La llegada al salón la sacó de su mente, y se fijó como sus nuevas amigas seguían comentado sobre lo ocurrido, se sentaron en el mismo puesto de antes, mirando hacia la casa de Slytherin, Malfoy no aparecía, lo que la hizo suponer que estaría planeando una forma de venganza, esto no la asustó, ya había tenido más problemas que un mortífago en desarrollo. Luego de un rato aparecieron un grupo de chicos riendo, se acercaron sentándose al frente de las chicas, estos eran los famosos merodeadores que sonreían despreocupadamente.

Hermione vio a uno pequeño con sonrisa traviesa y aire inocente, era Peter, no se parecía para nada a la rata traicionera en que se había convertido en un futuro, se juró que eso nada ocurriría. El chico de gafas le dirigió una mirada significativa, leía en ella un claro "tenemos que hablar", mientras al mismo tiempo Remus hacia lo mismo, un chico de ojos profundos como el color de la plata, pelo algo largo y alborotado le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad y se levantó de su silla dirigiendo su mano hacia ella y tomando la suya en un acto de galantería la beso delicadamente, mientras la miraba directamente a sus ojos, su mirada destilaba un aire coqueto, en un intento de coquetear con la castaña, ella solo lanzó una sonrisa, no caería en una mirada tan conocida, tantas veces el Sirius de su tiempo había hecho lo mismo cuando ella se enojaba con él o los gemelos, lo hacía solo para que los perdonara, lo que nunca lograba mediante ese método

-Hola, no me he presentado correctamente, el otro día te vi, pero te busqué en la sala común y no te encontré... Soy Sirius, Sirius Black, el más guapo de los merodeadores, la mente pensante del grupo y además el más...-

-Ya basta galán- le cortó Lupin

-Déjame ser Remus!- se dirigió al chico con una mirada de cachorro abandonado y un puchero

-Basta Sirius- continuó

-¡Ya Remus! yo nunca te interrumpo cuando haces de las tuyas- su sonrisa se ensanchó dejando ver todo el lado juvenil que la chica desconocía, sus ojos demostraban una felicidad completa y en su cara ninguna arruga pasaba, una incipiente barba adornaba la parte baja de este. Su sonrisa demostraba mucho para ella... era una sonrisa perruna, irónica y sexy ...¿¡Sexy!? si, sexy, ¿era extraño encontrar a un chico sexy?, no no era extraño, lo extraño era encontrar sexy al padrino de tu mejor amigo... Pero ya no era el padrino de Harry,..., no en ese tiempo... cortó esos pensamientos y los enterró en lo más profundo de su atormentada mente

-Calla Sirius- comenzó el chico de anteojos- ¿no ves que Lunático esta más rojo que su corbata? jaja-

-Basta de molestarlo, Potter!-

-Vamos Evans,.. yo se que te gusta la forma en que lo molesto- dijo con un aire arrogante, "mal paso James" pensó la castaña viendo como Lyly ponía cara de fastidio, pero debajo de toda esa máscara, Hermione vió algo que no la sorprendió

-No comiencen con esta típica pelea Lyly v/s James por favor, yo estaba presentándome y ustedes maleducados no me dejaron continuar- frunció el ceño, a lo que la chica reconoció ese gesto como uno propio del muchacho, esas eran cosas que no cambiaban ni con el tiempo, Sirius se encontraba algo frustrado

- Bien Sirius Black, yo soy Hermione Granger y soy la ahijada de Dumbledore, como todos saben-

-¿Por qué entraste después? no tenía idea que eso se pudiera hacer- el chico preguntó

-A Hogwarts?-él asintió mientras untaba mermelada en su pan sin quitarle la mirada de encima- porque tuve unos problemas y me enseñ.-ñaban en casa, si, eso, pero luego mi padrino se tuvo que hacer caso. digo, cargo de mi educación- dijo entre titubeos, definitivamente no sabía mentir... Lupin la miró e intentó salvarla de las constantes miradas de desconfianza que le lanzaba Canuto, se notaba que este no le creía y con razón pensó el licántropo, ya que el sabía que todo era mentira, o parte no era verdad, ya que el la había encontrado en el bosque casi muerta, pero algo en él lo obligó a confiar en la castaña...

-¿Alguien sabe lo que le pasó a Malfoy?, cuando veníamos caminando, sus seguidores lo venían cargando hasta las mazmorras- terminó haciendo que todos se olvidaran del cuestionario de Black, las miradas de las dos chicas que continuaban desayunando se dirigieron instintivamente hacia Hermione haciendo que un tono carmín adornara sus mejillas

-Yo, este... Fue mi culpa- dijo la castaña, todas las personas que estaban escuchando la conversación se voltearon impresionados hacia ella, el primero en hablar fue el chico de anteojos

-Per.. Pero, pero como? Por que? Que te hizo? Yo lo mato! Vamos responde!- dijo empezando a alterarse, Remus y Sirius la miraban esperando una respuesta mientras Peter continuaba comiendo como si nada de lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor le llamara la atención

-Bueno, intento besarme, pero no lo dejé y bueno... lamentablemente quedo inconsciente, mejor dicho, le deje inconsciente-

- ¡¿INTENTO BESARTE?!- exclamaron todos los merodeadores presentes que estaban prestando atención y algunos curiosos

-Shhh! Que no quiero que todo Hogwarts se entere!, dijo que era un tipo de castigo por haberle contestado o algo así, yo le advertí y terminó en el piso, así de simple,... Nada más y nada menos, yo me se defender- terminó diciendo la orgullosa leona mientras revolvía con excesiva calma su leche con cereal, saliendo de su asombro el chico de ojos profundos y plateados habló

- Y que hechizo ocupaste? Desmaius? No lo vio venir? Él es excelente en DCLAO aunque no me guste admitirlo, es el mejor de sly-

-Ah, no fue ningún hechizo, fue defensa personal, mis dos mejores amigos y mi novio me obligaron a aprender a la fuerza,.. Ellos estaban obsesionados con mi seguridad, ya que era su única mejor amiga, me sobre protegían, a veces se volvían algo exagerados, sobre todo cuando comencé a salir con uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron, casi se mueren cuando Fred los citó para hablar de hombre a bebes según él... jajajaja- cuando terminó de decir aquello se fijo en las miradas de todos, eran de asombro y ternura, no entendió el por que...

comprendió cuando llevó su mano a la mejilla... Gruesas y silenciosas lagrimas corrían por sus pómulos, sin su consentimiento, las intentó apartar rápidamente con la manga, cosa que era inútil, se levantó y se dispuso a irse

-Disculpen, nos vemos en clases- sin esperar respuesta hecho a correr, no tenia rumbo fijo solo corrió todo los que sus pies pudieron llegando hacia un pasillo desierto allí se apoyo en la pared y se sentó en el piso abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza entre las rodillas, con la mirada fija en la otra pared sollozó por un buen rato hasta que sintió a alguien al lado suyo que le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano, como no sabiendo que hacer, sintió la voz de su ex profesor, tan cálido como siempre, que decía palabras de consuelo, levantó la vista y la fijó en esos ojos color arena que tan bien conocía

-Gracias Remus-

- De nada Herms,... Hey, yo se que no es el momento pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar jovencita-

-si, lo se-

- Merezco aunque sea una mínima explicación, y ah!, toma- dijo sacando algo de su túnica y poniendo en sus manos su preciada varita- entre tantas cosas, el otro día se me olvido entregartela-

-Gracias Remus,... Y con lo de la explicación... Por favor, dame tiempo, solo soy la ahijada del profesor Dumbledore por este momento, si?-

-Ok, si te entiendo, pero quiero que sepas, que siempre estaré allí para ti,... Y por lo que vi los merodeadores y tus amigas también ya que todos te seguimos, menos Peter porque estaba absorto en su desayuno, pero yo te encontré- exclamo triunfante

-Jajajaa-

-Es bello verte sonreír, por que no lo haces con más frecuencia?-

- Mi pasado me persigue... Sufrí mucho...- la mano del chico se traslado hacia su cicatriz en el antebrazo

-Quien te hizo esto?- la pregunta destilaba odio

-Eso ya no importa...- su mano sujetó la del chico y le dedico una sonrisa- vamos a clases antes que los demás piensen que te secuestre, jajaja-

- Si, vamos- dijo levantándose no muy convencido...

Cuando llegaron, la clase de Pociones con el profesor Slughorn ya había comenzado, entraron, con el compromiso de que nunca más en su clase llegarían en retraso, se sentaron juntos e ignoraron las miradas que sus amigos les mandaban, Hermione pasó a ser la favorita del profesor por responder correctamente todas las preguntar hechas, todos estaban sorprendidos por su intelecto, respondía sin titubeos y casi sin pestañear, las clases siguieron su rumbo, los chicos decidieron no preguntar gracias a una mirada "no pregunten" del licántropo y Malfoy no apareció durante todo el día, llegando la hora de la cena se sentaron todos como en la mañana, y se dispusieron a cenar.

Hermione sonreía más seguido, aunque la felicidad de esas sonrisas no llegara a sus ojos, era un avance... Así pasaron algunos días, comenzaron las semanas y algunos meses, todo el tiempo se intentó adaptar e hizo buenas migas con sus amigos que eran de lo más sobre protectores con ella,... Descubrió una parte de cada uno que nunca pensó conocer, y que ellos solo mostraban a las personas cercanas a ellas, todo iba por el buen camino,... Lizzy y Lyly se convirtieron inmediatamente en unas muy buenas amigas, la apoyaban en todo y nunca la dejaban sola y de eso estaba agradecida, se llevaban muy bien las tres, los profesores siempre las admiraban y las tomaban como buen ejemplo, bueno más a Lyly y Hermione que a Lizzy, ya que esta era a veces muy inquieta y MUY directa, tan directa que muchas veces se llevaba grandes castigos por esto,...

Los merodeadores, estos eran otra historia, cada uno era tan diferente, y a la vez tan igual, eso los mantenía juntos, nunca se separaban y cuando lo hacían era cuando James se acercaba a "conquistar" a Lyly, cuando Remus iba a estudiar y ninguno lo quería acompañar, y cuando Colagusano se escurría por las cocinas a conseguir comida, Sirius,... era tan igual al de su tiempo, solo que este no llevaba ese peso encima, 12 años en Azkaban cambian mucho a una persona, los rencores, el odio y la sed de venganza son cosas que se pueden ver en la mirada de una persona y esto ella lo veía en el padrino de Harry de su tiempo, en él joven de ahora solo se mostraba una sonrisa y unos ojos juveniles llenos de esperanzas para el futuro, este era juguetón, risueño y despreocupado, no le importaban las reglas en lo más mínimo, gracias a esto existían bastantes disputas entre ellos, ella odiaba ese molesto: _-"¡Pero Herms!las reglas solo existen para romperlas, o si no nada sería entretenido!, no seas amargada!". _Algunas personas los llamaban los segundos James y Lyly, por su afán de perder los estribos en sus discusiones y gritarse en la cara unas cuantas cosas, todos ya estaban acostumbrados incluso ellos, Sirius odiaba no tener el control de la situación como cuando peleaba con Hermione, no se daba cuenta cuando todo se escapaba de sus manos y ella lanzaba un comentario que daba vuelta toda la pelea, a pesar de todo, ellos se querían mucho y lo dejaban ver, a veces a la castaña se enfadaba por los sobrenombres otorgados por el azabache, pero eso era otro tema.

Remus, con él se entendía demasiado bien, bastaba solo una mirada para comprenderse, los dos eran muy buenos amigos y se parecían bastante en los gustos y en la manera de pensar, estudiaban siempre juntos, en la biblioteca, a veces acompañados de Lyly, nunca de Lizzy, ella odiaba la biblioteca y nunca nadie sabía como lograba sacar excelentes calificaciones, Lupin a pesar de todo, era un muy buen amigo en el que podía depositar toda su confianza, siempre se encontraba allí para ella y mantenía su sonrisa firme en su presencia, cuando la luna se acercaba a su punto, este desaparecía totalmente y volvía en un deplorable estado junto con sus amigos abrazados y él, con una sonrisa herida, pero firme, argumentando una inoportuna enfermedad...

James. Definitivamente era el padre de su mejor amigo, eran tan parecidos, no solo físicamente, en su forma de actuar, en su afán de ser excesivamente protector con los que lo rodeaban, en algunos gestos que ella reconocía propios de Harry, era un muy buen amigo, lo apreciaba demasiado y él le había tomado un cariño muy especial a la chica, la quería mucho y la apoyaba con todo, el odiaba cuando esta estaba triste y le encantaba subirle el animo cuando podía y se alegraba de sobremanera cuando lo lograba...

Peter, con el era todo distante y un trato frío, no se fiaba de él, aunque no mostrara nada extraño, solo su naturaleza era extraña, aunque a pesar de todo no lo pasaba para nada...

Severus Snape también se había hecho buen amigo de ella, gracias a la pelirroja, se estimaban mutuamente, aunque al principio no era así... jajaja, reía de solo recordar su primer encuentro...

Pero, a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar y se sentía culpable ya que continuaba sin encontrar un modo de luchar contra Voldemort,... Tenía que hacerlo rápido, antes que comenzara con las creaciones de los Horrocruxes, si no... Sería muy tarde...Sus pesadillas no cesaban y seguía durmiendo poco, era viernes y no lograba dormirse, sus amigas se encontraban cada una en su cama, así que decidió ir a hablar con Dumbledore ya que en ese tiempo no había hablado con el muchas veces, tenía que decirle, ella no podía continuar allí, debía ir a luchar contra Voldemort, tenia que evitar que todo lo malo ocurriera y no iba hacerlo cursando el séptimo curso, no quería encariñarse con los chicos más de lo que ya se había encariñado... Tenía que irse rápido, antes de que ya no pudiera dejarlos, antes de que se involucrara demasiado, llegó hasta las gárgolas y dijo la contraseña

-"Gragea de limón"... Ese es su sueño, no? Encontrar una así- subiendo las escaleras llegó a la puerta y la tocó

-Adelante-

-Con su permiso profesor- dijo entrando y sentandose en una de las sillas- vengo a hablar con usted sob...-

-Ya se sobre que quiere hablarme, pero primero, la gragea de limón es mi favorita, la primera que comí era una de esas... Haaa, como olvidarla... Ah!, y lo otro, ¿qué quedamos con lo de profesor?-

-jajaj, lo siento padrino-

-Así esta mejor, ahijada, ahora, sobre el tema que querías hablarme...-

-Si, esto... Yo no puedo seguir abusando de su hospitalidad, déjeme continuar- dijo al ver que el mago hacía ademan para hablar- no puedo quedarme aquí, Hogwarts me trae demasiados recuerdos, y eso duele,... Tengo que ir en busca de Voldemort, y derrotarlo antes de que empiece a crear horrocruxes, si él lo logra será mas difícil vencerlo..., quiero partir esta noche misma y-

-Eres muy valiente al intentar ir tras Lord Voldemort sola, pero lamento decirte que no puedo dejarte marchar... Es muy peligroso y no sabes donde puede estar, medita mejor, ¿dejarías a tus nuevos amigos?-

-Tengo que hacerlo ahora,... Luego no podré, tengo que hacerlo por ellos, por las personas que quiero, para que estén bien..., luego me encariñaré mucho más y será más doloroso dejarlos y-

-¿No será que te has encariñado ya mucho?-

La chica se quedo muda.

* * *

*espero que haya sido de su agrado, no me convenció mucho este capitulo :( no se porque, lo cambié como 200 veces y no terminó de gustarme, ojala a ustedes les agrade, no les cuesta escribirme un comentario, no saben las sonrisas que me sacan al leerlos, al saber que a alguien le gusta un poquito mi historia me estimula a escribir más, otra cosa, no estoy segura si es que Malfoy estuvo en la época de los merodeadores, pero lo puse igualmente, jajja, me tengo que ir. muchas gracias por todo y por apoyarme...

*~Calipso~*


	5. Capitulo 4

Holaaaa!...

en verdad no tengo escusas por no haber actualizado, lo siento muchisimoooo! e leído los reviews y me he alegrado mucho, me encanta que me escriban y más cuando me corrigen o algo, así puedo mejorar y hacer esto lo mejor posible, así que por favor cuando algo no les agrade o quieran cambiar cualquier cosa, solo escríbanme por favor, cualquier sugerencia, crítica o reclamo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos ! jajajja :)

* * *

-Yo... Yo-

-No digas nada, es mejor que lo pienses, ¿puedo darte un consejo? Las penas y las alegrías son cosas que... Si, a la larga no las compartes tu carga es muy pesada y llega un momento en que no puedes cargarla más y te puedes derrumbar..., mi niña... Lo mejor es la confianza, confianza en los amigos, en la familia, en las personas que quieres,... Es mejor compartir tu dolor, o este terminará acabando contigo... Es solo un consejo, tú puedes seguirlo o no seguirlo- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa algo misteriosa

-Yo no quiero involucrarlos en esto- dijo seria-ya he visto a demasiado sufrimiento en los rostros de la gente que quiero...-

Recordó unas de las imágenes que aparecían constantemente en sus pesadillas... Sirius... Cayendo en el velo luego de una maldición, la estúpida y macabra risa de Bellatrix ... Su rostro inexpresivo... Sin vida... Fred, su Fred... Esos ojos mirándola sin brillo, ese brillo tan particular, tan vivaz, esos ojos que siempre habían mostrado todos sus sentimientos, el grito desgarrador de George al verlo, ella no se quería mover de su lado, lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba como nunca, además era su culpa, si ella no hubiera insistido tanto...

Si él no se hubiera cruzado en ese rayo verde que se dirigía directamente hacia ella, nadie la culpaba por lo ocurrido, todos estaban al tanto del amor de aquellos chicos, todos estaban al tanto de que darían la vida el uno por el otro, pero...

Nadie le reclamaba nada, eso lo odiaba... Era la culpable de una de las muertes de las personas que más quería en el mundo... Y se sentía asquerosamente culpable...

-No ponga esa cara de culpabilidad Hermione, recuerde que las cosas siempre suceden por alguna razón, tal vez el destino, o tal vez solo la suerte determina nuestros pasos, solo piensa lo que te dije, confíe en sus amigos, sola... no podrá-

En algo tenía razón el profesor... solo atinó a asentir y se fundió en sus recuerdos, si Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco y los gemelos no hubieran estado ahí para ayudarse mutuamente, nunca hubieran logrado todo lo que hicieron, algún día los chicos debían enterarse de la verdad...

-Profesor, digo, Padrino, he tomado una decisión, le contaré a los chicos cuando encuentre que es el momento adecuado, muchas gracias- la chica se levantó- ya es tarde, debo ir a dormir, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Hermione espero haberle servido en algo, dígale a el señorito Black que comer a deshoras hace mal para su figura-

Hermione asintió sin entender mucho lo que intentaba decir, cerró la puerta del despacho y bajo las escaleras pensando en lo anterior hablado. Llegó al cuadro de la dama gorda y dijo la contraseña

-_"petardos fluorescentes"- _el cuadro no se movió y la guardiana no dio señales de haber prestado atención a sus palabras- Señora- carraspeó y nada

-Señorita para usted...- dijo luego de unos minutos, Hermione se estaba impacientando

-¿Qué hace una alumna fuera de la cama a las 12:44 de la madrugada?-

-Fui a hablar con mi padrino, el profesor Dumbledore, SEÑORITA-

-Muy bien, y ¿la contraseña?-dijo con una sonrisa que le heló los huesos, cuanto aborrecía a esa vieja

-_"petardos fluorescentes"- _repitió algo cansada

-no-

-¿Ah?, ¿la han cambiado?, ¿y ahora que hago?-

-no lo se, no es mi problema, ahora voy a dormir-

La chica no sabía que hacer, no se le ocurrió más que ir hacia donde el profesor, cuando se volteó chocó con algo que la hizo caer al suelo

-¡Auch!- exclamó

-¿Qyuen awnda ahrrí?- una voz conocida preguntó

-¿Sirius?, Lumos-la chica se levantó y puso su varita en la cara del chico

-¿Qué haces con toda la boca llena de comida?-

-Ersds que ewsyaba unye lisc-

-Black, que asco, limítate a engullir lo que tienes en la boca-

El chico se demoró en tragar lo que estaba comiendo, y cuando lo hizo le sonrió a la chica

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es falta de educación responder con una pregunta-

-Es algo que aprendí de ti Bola de pelos-

-¿Te he dicho qué a veces me enfermas?-

-mmm.. si, unas 200 veces...-

-hum.., no se puede hablar contigo- murmuró- ¿Estás consciente que si te pillan por los pasillos a esta hora nos descontarán puntos? inconsciente -

-¿Con que cara me hablas? ¿no ves que estamos en la misma situación?- la chica iba a reclamar algo, pero él se le adelantó- vamos mejor a dentro, es más seguro-

-Ese es mi problema, cambiaron la contraseña y no me la sé-

-_"puerco espín azulado"- _La señora Gorda sin hacer ningún tipo de reclamó en contra de Sirius le abrió el acceso con una sonrisa mientras que le mostraba la lengua a la castaña, caminaron por el pasillo hasta la llegar a los sillones, la chica se disponía a subir a su habitación pero el chico la frenó

-¿A donde vas?-

-A mi habitación- dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo

-No me has respondido mi pregunta- ella dio un suspiro y se limitó a sentarse en un sofá cerca de la chimenea, él la imitó, repentinamente a los dos se les quitó el sueño

-Fui a hablar con mi padrino, no podía dormir, ¿y tú?-

-Tenía hambre, no podía dormir, cuando tengo hambre tengo que saciarla, o si no, me pongo de mal humor- dijo mirando el fuego, esto la chica ya lo sabía, muchas veces había pillado a Sirius en Grimmauld Place a las 3 de la madrugada, en la cocina engullendo todo a su paso mientras ella tomaba un vaso de agua o comía galletas de mantequilla que él siempre guardaba, podían estar horas charlando, a veces pensaba que el hombre tenía un radar en ella, ya que siempre que bajaba a la cocina o a la biblioteca en las noches, este aparecía al rato, a veces Crookshanks la despertaba en busca de alimento, y se encontraba con el moreno esperándola.

-¿Qué piensas?- le dijo mirándola directamente a sus ojos

-En mi anterior vida- dijo sin pensarlo

-¿Por qué nunca hablas de ella?- se notaba que él tenía esa duda que lo carcomía desde hace tiempo, ella lanzó un suspiro y pensó en lo que le había dicho el profesor, no sentía que fuera tiempo aún para contarle todo lo pasado, pero compartir un poco su dolor...

-Nunca hablo de ella, no por que no confíe en ustedes ni mucho menos,... yo, no, es que-

-Tranquila- la detuvo el chico- no es necesario que me cuentes nada, si no te sientes cómoda hablando esto conmigo, lo entenderé- Hermione vio la amargura en sus ojos, él confiaba en ella, a pesar de todos los desacuerdos, las peleas e insultos, eran amigos ¿no?, pensaba el moreno, los amigos se confiaban cosas, para eso estaban, como James, siempre le contaba todo, no se guardaba nada frente a el chico de gafas

-No es que no confíe en ti Black, entiende, es que, para mí es difícil hablar de esto con alguien, eres la primera persona con la que voy a hablar esto, pero no me presiones mucho, no puedo decírtelo todo-él asintió- primero sinceramente necesito algo para beber- ella no era de las personas que bebían por beber, de hecho Hermione Granger podría decir sin problemas que nunca en su vida había bebido de más, ni siquiera se había mareado alguna vez en sus 19 años de vida

-JaJA, Se de lo que me estas hablando, espera, voy y vuelvo- el azabache se levantó y corrió escaleras arriba, luego de dos minutos regresó con una botella de whisky de fuego, se sentó en el mismo lugar, abrió la botella y pegó un sorbo, la chica se fijó en cada movimiento que el moreno efectuaba, se dio cuenta de lo extremadamente aristrocraticos que era cada uno de ellos, él lo hacía sin intención luego le extendió la botella a ella y la tomó, el líquido se deslizó por su garganta, quemaba, ardía por dentro, disfrutó la sensación de un calor nuevo, tomó otro trago y se lo devolvió

-... Tenía los dos mejores amigos del mundo, un excelente novio que amaba y una familia que me adoraba y protegía, no tenía muchos amigos, pero siempre respete a todos por igual, nunca hice daño a nadie..., en el colegio mis notas eran excelentes, todos los profesores me adoraban, bueno con algunas excepciones- rió amargamente al recordar a Snape- bueno..., mi vida no era perfecta, pero no me quejaba, tenía a la gente que quería cerca y era extremadamente feliz..., una vez oí que todo lo que termina, termina mal, y lo que no, acaba poco a poco, para mi caso, fue lo segundo, de a poco, mis seres queridos fueron muriendo..., primero mi mamá y papá, luego, mi novio, su familia, sus hermanos, y finalmente mis mejores amigos, sufrí mucho, Black, no te imaginas cuanto- tomó un largo trago de whisky y sintió nuevamente el calor abrazador que le provocaba el alcohol, su mirada estaba perdida en el fuego, y gruesas lágrimas caían sin control, no las evitaba, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, solo dejó que el silencio la consolara...

no contó con que el moreno pusiera su mano indecisa y acariciara su cabello suavemente, ella sabía bien que el chico a pesar de ser expresivo le costaba reaccionar ante las emociones de los demás

-Hermione-

¿cuantas veces la había llamado por su nombre? siempre eran estúpidos sobrenombres, su voz ahora estaba seria y destilaba paz, no altanería ni engreimiento como siempre, ahora tenía un toque de madurez, que la muchacha admiró

-Te seré muy sincero, no se que decir, ni como intentar consolarte, se que con mis palabras no haré que el tiempo vuelva o que todo regrese a ser como antes, pero si te sirve de consuelo, las personas que quieres nunca se van de tu lado, siempre están contigo, aunque tú no lo notes... no se que más puedo decirte, siempre fui criado de una manera fría, si me caía nunca mi madre ni mi padre estaban ahí para levantarme, consolarme y decirme que todo estaría bien, así que no se como se hace, yo.. es algo que desconozco por completo, el cariño, el amor, son cosas que he aprendido con los merodeadores, mi tío Alphard, y mi hermano cuando era pequeño, con Regulus siempre fuimos muy unidos, se podría decir que fue la primera persona que quise de verdad, pero luego de que la influencia de mi familia llegara...- tomó un trago más de la botella y lanzó una sonrisa ahogada, como un suspiro- yo lo sigo queriendo más que a nada, es mi hermano,... el haber quedado en casas totalmente opuestas,... lo siento, estoy hablando cosas que a lo mejor no te interesan-

La chica solo lo miró

-Black, solo continua hablando, quiero saber de ti, yo ya te conté algo de mi vida, te toca la tuya- bebió otro sorbo

-Mi familia esta llena de una linea de sangres puras, siempre fui educado para pensar como lo hacía toda mi familia, ya sabes, que la pureza de la sangre era lo más importante y siempre me hablaron sobre la necesidad de limpiar el mundo mágico de "sangres sucias", muggles y traidores a la sangre, mientras más conciencia iba tomando de lo que me estaban inculcando más me daba cuenta lo equivocados que estaban, cuando cumplí mis 11 entré a Hogwarts, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que el primogénito de los Black había quedado seleccionado en la casa de los leones- tomó un gran sorbo nuevamente- no recuerdo cual fue la reacción de mi madre al verme luego en navidad... solo me acuerdo verla levantar su varita y...- su cara se transformó en una mueca de dolor

-a pesar de todo, me rebelé contra mi familia y me negué a seguir su estúpida ideología, mi madre siempre pensó que me arreglaría, que solo era la edad y mi rebeldía se acabaría,... cuando cumplí 16, no soporte más y me marché, esa misma noche mi madre me borró del árbol familiar, jaja, como si me interesara pertenecer a esa estúpida familia... siempre he deseado cambiarme el apellido a Potter, ellos son mi verdadera familia, siempre me han apoyado, desde ese día que llegué moribundo a su puerta, ellos me entregan su amor incondicional día a día- sonrió con nostalgia, y la miró- yo volví a levantarme gracias a las personas que me rodeaban, aprendí a querer, a sentir, a aceptar a todos independientemente de donde vinieran, le debo la vida a ellos, no a mi familia sanguínea- otro sorbo de líquido ambarino terminó en su boca

-No los extraño, no me hacen falta para nada... Hermione, lo siento, siento que estoy siendo egoísta, tu,... tu perdiste a tu familia y yo desprecio a la mía-

-no, no estas siendo egoísta Sirius, como ya me dijiste los Potter son tu familia, no los estas despreciando- Hermione sonrió dulcemente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño y le contara algo que era realmente obvio

-Si, es verdad,... ellos son mi familia- sonrió de lado, pensativo, mirando el fuego

-¿y no has vuelto a hablar con tu hermano?-

-no, ahora es una maldita serpiente manipulada por mi madre-

-¿como lo sabes?-

-no lo se, simplemente se que es así- la chica decidió no insistir más

-Gracias Sirius-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por escucharme, enserio lo necesitaba, pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, créeme que todavía hay muchas cosas más que no te he contado, y quiero hacerlo, pero no creo que sea el momento-

-Te entiendo, y no me des las gracias, yo debería dártelas, y perdóname por no saber ayudarte, ni consolarte, soy pésimo en eso,... solo en eso, en lo demás soy perfecto- ella lo supo, volvía a ser el mismo Sirius de siempre, el pedante, engreído y estúpido fanfarrón orgulloso que quería

-solo quiero hacerte una pregunta- el azabache la miró directo a los ojos- Granger, ¿Quién fue el culpable de ...?- no supo como continuar, la chica solo le devolvió la mirada y respondió

-Te dije que hay ciertas cosas que no puedo contarte, esta es una de ellas, pero se lo que estas pensando, y si, fueron ellos, pero no preguntes más por favor, todo a su tiempo- le arrancó la botella de la mano del moreno y bebió lo que quedaba de la botella

-¡Rayos! James me matará por haberle sacado su whisky- los dos miraron la botella vacía y rieron como tontos

-No sabía que fueras de las chicas que bebieran, cuando James me pregunte que paso con la botella le diré que fuiste tú, pero parece que no me creerá-

-No te va a creer jaja, y no, no soy de las chicas que toma, créeme, y aaah mi padrino me dijo que te dijera que comer a deshoras hacía mal para tu figura jajja-

-Ese viejo... tengo una idea, uno hace una pregunta y el otro responde, ¿si? es que no tengo sueño- el chico la miró con cara de súplica

-Esta bien, yo primero ¿color favorito?-

-azul cielo mmm, ¿equipo de Quidditch?-

-No me gusta el Quidditch, ¿Música?-

-...- Sirius tenía la boca abierta y los ojos parecían que se querían escapar- no, no, no te gusta el Quidditch?!, espera eso es imposible-

-Odio volar, yo... no me siento segura encima de una escoba-

-Eso significa que no eres segura de ti misma, significa que no confías en tus habilidades, quizás para los estudios tengas, pero para las demás cosas...- la picó

-Black...-

Cuando la chica comenzaba con esa palabra todos sabían que se avecinaba una pelea, como esta vez no se hizo esperar... luego de eso continuaron conversando cosas triviales hasta que dieron las 2:00 de la madrugada, se despidieron y se marcharon cada uno a su respectiva escalera

Sirius entró en la habitación con una sonrisa y una sensación de saciedad, nunca antes la había sentido, por más que intentara no podía sacarse la estúpida sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro, como si hubiese hecho una travesura de la cual estuviese muy satisfecho y orgulloso, caminó despacio hacia su cama y se hecho en ella, mirando el techo suspiró

-Tantos suspiros Canuto- Sirius pegó un brinco y miró hacia su derecha, la cama de James

-Me asustaste Cornamenta, ¿Qué mierda haces despierto?-

-Nada, no podía dormir pensando en el cabello de Lyly, dime que crees tú, ¿nuestras hijas saldrán con su cabello o el mio?-

-Ojalá no salgan con tu inteligencia, es lo único que pido-

-Si, yo también,... ¡OYE!-

-Jajaja, idiota-

-Y... El famoso Sirius Black, El Dios del sexo, el experto amante ¿Volvió a sus andadas?- Sirius cogió una almohada y se la lanzó a su mejor amigo

-No bromees con eso, además no me he "salido" de mis andadas! eso nunca!-

-¿Hace cuanto que no estas con una chica? ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes con alguna?-

-Desde, desde, no lo se-

-¿Ves?-

-James, explícame que mierda me sucede, ¿Estoy enfermo? ¡¿Me habré vuelto gay?!- lo ultimo lo había dicho con los ojos desorbitados y los nervios de punta

-Mi teoría es otra,... solo escúchame y cierra el hocico por un par de minutos Canuto, mmm bien, yo no he salido con chicas desde que me di cuenta de que Lyly y yo eramos perfectos como pareja, desde que acepté que me gusta no he podido mirar a otra chica que no sea ella,... ella se ha convertido en el centro de mi mundo jaja, bueno no he mirado chicas, pero eso no quiere decir que ellas no me miren a mí, y yo no pueda soportar sus insinuaciones y termine rindiéndome es otra cosa, bueno el punto es que; Pienso que tienes sentimientos por alguna chica- dijo serio

-¿Sirius Black colado por alguna chica? ¿Te has vuelto loco James? Yo,.. yo solo No he salido con nadie por que no tengo tiempo, si eso- dijo más como intentándose auto convencerse a si mismo-... Este último año he estado muy ocupado...-

-Puede ser que hayas estado ocupado... o no se,... pero siento que hay veces que no eres el mismo Sirius de siempre, no es que sea algo malo Canuto, estas más reflexivo y maduro jajja no me desagrada un cambio así...Solo piénsalo Black-

Las palabras de James estuvieron dándole vuelta toda la noche en su cabeza... "no eres el mismo Sirius de siempre"... yo le demostraré que sigo igual que siempre, que no he cambiado nada.

Ahí envuelto en sus sabanas en la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor, a las 4 de la madrugada, Sirius Black tomó una decisión... Y cuando los Black se toman algo enserio hay que creerles

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HUMILDE HISTORIA, NUNCA ME CANSARE DE REPETIRLO GRAAAACIAAAAAAS!

*~Calipso~*


	6. Capitulo 5

Siento que este capitulo es muy corto, pero a pesar de todo no pude evitar subirlo ahora, ya que no podré actualizar ni escribir, en 4 días, ya que me voy al valle, ya que estoy de vacaciones, estoy muy feliz por los reviews y las visitas, MUCHAS GRACIAS, además estoy muy contenta ya que se acerca mi cumpleaños y mi papá me ofreció que en vez de regalo, en abril nos fuéramos a Miami,... Orlando...Orlando...ORLANDO! HARRY POTTER! AHH! el parque temático! estoy esperando que sea abril, no saben cuanto!, estos días que estaré ausente y alejada de la civilización no tendré mi computador, pero si mi celular así que estaré atenta a sus mensajes... GRACIAAAS

*estoy atenta a sus reclamos, criticas constructivas, criticas destructivas, insultos, sugerencias y demases, para eso escribo, para mejorar, y que sea todo agradable para ustedes, gracias ;)

* * *

**_"LAS PERSONAS CAMBIAN"_**

Caminaba con paso elegante, las mazmorras dejaba atrás y se dirigía a el gran comedor, no existía nada que perturbara su paso pausado, no tenía por que apurarse, era día sábado y era temprano, siguió por su camino hasta que llegó a su destino, no estaba muy lleno, sus pasos lo guiaron instintivamente hacia la mesa de las serpientes, se sentó solo, luego llegarían sus "amigos" y lo acompañarían, tomó una buena ración de fruta y la llevó hacia su tazón, comenzó degustando de a poco, un alboroto distrajo su atención de su increíble labor, los merodeadores entraban molestando y gritando en el comedor, como siempre, decidió no prestarles atención era lo mejor, hasta que una mata de cabellos castaños captó su atención,... caminaba al lado de la pelirroja y negaba con la cabeza, como si lo que hicieran los chicos no le gustara, reconoció inmediatamente a la chica, era la sangre sucia que Lucius Malfoy había estado maldiciendo de todas las formas posibles en su sala común, no era la gran cosa para que se pasara las 24 horas del día planeando una venganza.

Decidió nuevamente que no valía la pena perder el tiempo mirando cosas que no le interesaban, llevó su vista a donde su "hermanito" se había sentado,... al lado de la sangre sucia,... si su madre lo viera... mejor ni pensarlo, lo observó minuciosamente y recordó algunos rumores que llegaban a él _"son los nuevos Lily y James"; "Todos saben que terminarán juntos"; "Esa maldita sangre sucia no me lo va a ganar, Sirius es mío";_ ahora entendía todo, solo con captar la mirada que su hermano le lanzaba a la castaña lo supo, sonrió de lado, algo que sin intención que había aprendido del antiguo heredero de los Black, ahora si le interesaba mirar, los dos parecían discutir por algo, el moreno no parecía alterado, algo que la chica si parecía, lanzaba miradas hostiles hacia su dirección, Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros, gesto que pareció desagradarle a la chica, todos a su alrededor reían, nadie supo como o cuando Hermione había tomado un poco de miel que había terminado en el cabello del muchacho.

Regulus algo sorprendido lanzó una pequeña risotada que ahogó con una tos mal disimulada, no le interesó que sus compañeros de mesa lo miraran raro, ni que le lanzaran miradas hostiles. Debía admitir que la chica tenía agallas, no cualquiera se metía con el cabello de Sirius Black, él más que nadie sabía cuanto le molestaba a su hermano que se desquitaran con su "tesoro", si seguía igual que siempre, se demoraba dos horas en arreglarlo cada mañana, Regulus siempre lo molestaba diciendo que quedaba igual antes que después de arreglarlo. Siguió con sus observaciones hacia la mesa de los leones.

Todos ahogaban sus risas por miedo a represarías por parte del merodeador, menos sus amigos que se reían con todo lo que podían, incluso la castaña culpable, no se dio cuenta cuando ella al igual que su victima tenía su cabello ahora con mermelada de fresas, todos reían ahora el doble, pero estaban asombrados que el chico tuviera una sonrisa pintada en su cara luego de que alguien se hubiese metido con su cabello, los dos chicos comenzaron una guerra de comida que terminó con algunos puntos menos para su casa.

Nadie supo cuanto Regulus Black deseó estar entre su hermano y sus amigos, en vez de estar en medio de una mesa llena de asquerosas serpientes.

Sirius salió del comedor rumbo a su habitación con la intención de darse su segundo baño de la mañana, lanzó una sonrisa al recordar como había comenzado esa pequeña discusión con la castaña y de como había sido el resultado para su preciado cabello, no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al recordar cual había sido la expresión de Hermione al ver como Sirius se había vengado con la mermelada de fresa

-¿Riendo solo?-

-Si- su tono fue serio y arrogante- por lo menos río y no me he vuelto un amargado "hermanito"- lo dijo con un deje de amargura y desinterés

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu adorado cabello?- dijo ignorando su último comentario

-¿Te importa?, solo son cosas que pasan- dijo sin evitar sonreír

-Sirius... eres más transparente que el agua, hermano- agregó con sorna el menor, el mayor sin entenderlo lo miro directamente a los ojos

-¿A qué te refieres Regulus?-

-Siempre has sido transparente para determinadas cosas y situaciones, los rumores corren hermano, disimular por tu parte sería algo absurdo-

-No se que mierda estas hablando- el chico ya se estaba cabreando, cosa que el menor captó

-Te conozco bien Sirius-

-Las personas cambian _"Reg"_, ya no soy el mismo de antes, el Sirius Black que tu conociste, murió el día en que tu madre lo tachó del árbol familiar-

-Esa señora es tu madre tanto como lo es mía, y no cambies el tema que estamos hablando de la chica-

-¿Qué chica?-

-Esa chica, por la cual estas colado, esa que te dejó el cabello mejor de como estaba-

-Pero que sentido del humor, y yo que pensé que se te había escapado, ¿Te refieres a Hermione? ¿Piensas que me gusta ella? jajajaj, solo somos amigos-

-Te lo digo nuevamente, te conozco demasiado-

-Y yo no te lo repetiré nuevamente, las personas cambian, y ya créeme que me esta aburriendo esta estúpida conversación, adiós- levantó la mano e hizo un ademán de continuar su camino

-Espera, solo te quería informar que mamá y papá se aparecerán cualquier día de estos, y es mejor que ella no se entere de ningún rumor respecto a la chica, si es que no quieres que le suceda nada... solo te quería advertir-

-Tranquilo, no se enterará de nada, ya que no es verdad. Gracias- el menor solo asintió y se giró- Reg... sigues siendo el mismo de antes, ¿no?- el menor escuchó como la voz de su hermano temblaba, indeciso, bien sabía lo mucho que le costaba decir esas palabras, solo levantó el brazo para despedirse y habló con voz apenas audible

-Las personas cambian idiota- Regulus siguió su camino, nadie vio como su aristocrático rostro, se deformaba dando paso a una mueca llena de dolor y angustia retenida...

El mayor solo se quedó ahí, parado, se tragó toda la amargura que le causaba la respuesta de su querido hermano menor. Solo tenía una opción para desahogarse y lo sabía, apretó los dientes y se dirigió hacia el lago, su cabello estaba asqueroso, pero ya lo arreglaría...

* * *

-Hermione, ¿ya terminaste?- dijo una voz a través de la puerta del baño de su habitación

-Si, tranquila Lily ya salgo- se miró al espejo nuevamente y abrió la puerta refunfuñando

-Estúpido Black, cuando lo vea... la bronca que se llevará-

-Tranquila Herms, es mejor que no comiences una guerra que no sabrás terminar-

-Calla pelirroja, ¿y Lizzy?-

-Salió con un tal Educen Stand de Ravenclaw, así que solo quedamos las dos, hace un sol estupendo ¿por que no vamos al lago a leer un rato y luego vamos a Hogsmeade?-

-Si, me parece bien, más le vale a Black no cruzarse por mi camino-

-jajaja, te creo!-

Las dos chicas entre risas y comentarios bajaron con sus respectivos libros hacia las orillas del lago, se recostaron en las raíces de un sauce que les daba sombra, el viento movía las ramas y sus cabellos, luego de un silencio absoluto lleno de concentración para ambas algo las interrumpió

-¿Sientes eso Herms?-

-¿Sentir que Lily?-

-Es como,... Son como ladridos, si, ladridos de perro-

Las dos cerraron sus libros y caminaron más cerca del lago, divisaron a un gran perro negro que nadaba y se revolcaba en las orillas, este, al verlas, salió del lago y se dirigió hacia ellas, movía la cola, Hermione pudo jurar que vio un brillo de diversión en los ojos del can antes de que se le lanzara encima, todo mojado mientras le lamía el rostro, Lily reía mientras ella lo intentaba alejar

-jajajajajaj, al parecer le gustas Herms jajajaja-

-Ayúdame a quitármelo de encima, me esta mojando entera-

Luego de que la pelirroja ayudara a la pobre chica el perro cedió, Hermione se levantó del suelo y miró al perro, le lanzó miradas asesinas, ella no era tonta, sabía quien era en verdad ese can y sabía bien que estaba disfrutando de la situación

-Maldito perro-

-Calma Herms, es solo un perro que quería jugar- la pelirroja se agachó y acarició la cabeza del perro mientras este se dejaba estar, y movía el rabo- ¿Quién es lindo? tú, si tú jajaj-

James y Remus aparecieron al rato, miraron sorprendidos al perro y este les devolvió unos ladridos amistosos, como excusándose por la situación.

-¿Saben de quién es este lindo perro?- dijo la pelirroja acariciándolo

-No, pero yo que tu saco tus manos de ese animal, tiene pulgas- dijo James algo enfadado

-Si- lo secundó Remus- hasta creo que sarna- el perro ladró en son de protesta y se dirigió hasta Hermione que intentaba leer su libro de Runas, él saltó e hizo que soltara el libro

-OH, vamos! primero me mojas y ahora ¿no quieres dejarme en paz?- el perro la miró y en sus ojos color plata se vio burla enmarcada

-Odio tu color de ojos, créeme perro- dijo con mala intención, él ladro algo enfadado, demandando una explicación- me recuerdan a una persona que es muy odiosa- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa El can, algo enfadado, por lo que ella notó, corrió en dirección a unas chicas de Hufflepuff de sexto que se encontraban bajo otro árbol, él correteó haciendo de las suyas, logrando la atención de las muchachas, lo acariciaban y jugaban con él solo se dejaba estar

-Parece que ese perro es un mujeriego, ¿no lo crees Lunático?-

-Ya lo creo Cornamenta-

-Oigan- dijo Lily- Ese perro tenía una corbata de Gryffindor en el cuello, que raro ¿no?-

Los chicos se miraron con los ojos abiertos y corrieron juntos detrás del can

-¿Dije algo malo?-

* * *

GRACIAS! no se olviden de escribirme para saber si les a gustado o no ;)

GRACIAS A:

-inuairbag

-Preciossa

-Sucubos

-DaniLovesEdward

-Tentacion Prohibida

-Yule

-Yuleixy Perez

-Annie Thomson

-eLiikar rokojeht

COMO YA DIJE ANTERIORMENTE SUS COMENTARIOS SON LOS QUE ME INCITAN A SEGUIR SUBIENDO GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN

*~Calipso~*


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola! resucité y les traje un nuevo capitulo!, espero que sea de su agrado, sinceramente a mí me pareció algo aburrido, pero les prometo que el siguiente será diferente!

GRACIAS A:

-Annie Thompson

-crazzy76

-inuairbag

-Sucubos

-DaniLovesEdward

por sus comentarios que me sacan más de una sonrisa al momento de leerlos!, también gracias a las personas que leen mi historia y la siguen, me agrada mucho que a alguien le guste mi historia,

GRACIAS POR TODOOO!

* * *

"Algo inexplicable"

-Eres imbécil o, o, o no se! La miel en la cabeza se te fue al cerebro!-

James le gritaba a la puerta del baño en la habitación de ellos, Remus recostado en su cama observaba la situación mientras rodaba los ojos y suspiraba, Peter había llegado y no entendía nada, cansado de preguntar se estiró en su lecho y durmió a penas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

-James, ya basta, sabes como es Canuto, no te escuchará- El nombrado se separó de la puerta y se sentó al lado de su amigo el licántropo, todo quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los ronquidos de Colagusano y un movimiento de ropa dentro del cuarto de baño

-Lunático... Explícame como mierda es tan irresponsable... Lo conozco, se sus límites, pero esto ya es demasiado, ¡NI SIQUIERA SE SACÓ LA CORBATA!- exclamó casi al borde de la histeria

-Tranquilo Cornamenta- un muy tranquilo Sirius salía por la puerta, su cabello goteaba, la camisa estaba abierta, sus pies estaban descalzos y una toalla le rodeaba el cuello, en su rostro una incipiente barba se asomaba, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría dicho que su estilo era casual, pero las personas que lo conocían bien, sabían cuanto tiempo empleaba el moreno para dejar todo en su lugar

-Explícame Sirius, ¿Por qué pasaste todo el día como Canuto? ¿Y por qué mierda llevabas la corbata de Gryffindor, a pesar de ser sábado?-

-Pareces mi esposa James, vamos no te enojes, necesitaba desahogarme, y sobre la corbata... Siempre la llevo en mi bolsillo es algo que tomé por costumbre... Me,.. Me recuerda quien soy, me recuerda que soy un Gryffindor y no un Black, ¿Eso querías escuchar?- carraspeó algo incómodo

-Y me la puse para transformarme porque pensé que se vería genial un perro con eso, nunca lo he visto- dijo como niño pequeño para evitar los retos, e intentar ocultar la mentira, pero ninguno de los presentes le creyó- además mi plan era, sacarme la miel en el lago y correr por el bosque prohibido, pero...-

James y Remus se sintieron algo mal por juzgarlo de irresponsable e imbécil, ellos sabían por todas las presiones que el moreno estaba pasando con su familia... Y sabían lo que le costaba hablar sobre su apellido o todo lo relativo a él...

-Bueno, pues vi a Herms y no dudé en vengarme- una sonrisa ladina se escapó de sus labios- se lo merecía, y bueno luego no me pude aguantar con esas preciosuras de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw- James lo miró a los ojos, Sirius lo imitó, se conocían a la perfección, el moreno tenía que tener un motivo para haber querido desahogarse transformándose en perro y colocándose la corbata al cuello, el chico con anteojos lo sabía, no por nada eran hermanos de espíritu como solía decir el chico Black, no lo dudó luego lo sabría.

Algo que lo estaba molestando en su cabeza cruzó su mente rápidamente, como si se tratase de una snitch que cruza el campo de juego a una velocidad increíble, decidió decirlo, si se lo aguantaba más tiempo terminaría comentándolo de todos modos, pero en frente de la inculcada

-Oigan... ¿No creen que Hermione está escondiendo algo?, digo, la noto extraña...- el chico de gafas formuló su pregunta algo indeciso, quería a la muchacha, y odiaba desconfiar de ella de algún modo, pero era necesario compartir su inquietud con alguien, sus dos amigos que sabían cosas respecto a la chica que ningún otro sabía, pero si lo decían se sentirían traicioneros, Remus sentía que si compartía lo que sabía podría desahogarse al fin e intentar llegar a una conclusión con sus mejores amigos, pero no era justo, él lo había prometido... al final de todo no soportó más...

-chicos...- Sirius y James centraron su atención en Lunático, el primero se sentó al otro lado de su amigo al ver que este escondía su rostro en sus manos- yo... Me siento realmente traidor e indigno de Gryffindor al decir esto, pero es necesario, es algo importante que deberían saber sobre Mione..., pero,... yo le juré que no le diría a nadie sobre esto- Sirius se tensó, el también sabía cosas, pero no las contaría ni a sus mejores amigos,... ella había confiado en él, al igual que él había confiado en ella, no la traicionaría por nada, él a pesar de todo, no lo haría nunca con nadie,... la culpa y él,... no eran buenos amigos y bien lo sabía

-Tranquilo Lunático, si es algo importante es mejor que nos digas, nos preocupamos por Hermione al igual que todos, por eso necesitamos saber todo ¿no?- dijo James, Canuto no hablaba, solo puso su mano en el hombro del abatido chico

-Bien,... lo diré, pero no le cuenten a nadie, ¿me escucharon?- Miró sobre su hombro en dirección a la cama donde dormía Pettigrew, a pesar de ser amigos, sabían lo chivato que podía ser algunas veces, este se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente- hace dos lunas atrás,... cuando me escapé de ustedes y no pudieron encontrarme,... ¿Recuerdan?- ellos asintieron sin entender muy bien a que venía eso al tema- Bueno, yo desperté y caminé de vuelta al colegio, iba por el prado cerca de la casa de Hagrid cuando un olor metálico y desagradable me llegó... ya que tenía mis sentidos más agudizados pude oler claramente el olor a sangre..., primero me aterré, ¿Qué pasaba si alguien había sido herido por mi culpa? ¿Un estudiante? ¿Un profesor? ¿¡Ustedes!?... yo, yo-

El chico estaba al borde de la histeria, los otros trataron de calmarlo diciendo palabras de aliento,... luego de un rato se tranquilizó, era extraño ver a él más tranquilo y pacífico de los merodeadores en ese estado, continuó hablando pausadamente, como si le costara recordar

-Caminé indecisamente, mirando por todos lados, vi un rastro de sangre,... lo seguí y encontré a una chica, estaba moribunda,... la levanté en mis brazos y me dirigí hacia la enfermería, en el camino la observé bien, asegurándome que no tuviera ninguna mordida de lobo,... a la vista no se veía ninguna, pero se notaba que estaba grave, tenía raspones por todo el cuerpo, tres costillas rotas, un brazo casi roto por completo, además de muchas contusiones, cortes y perdida de sangre... bueno eso fue lo que me dijo la señorita Pomfrey cuando la examinó, chicos,... no saben lo aliviado que estuve cuando me dijo que no me preocupara, que no había indicios de haber sido mordida,... me quedé con ella hasta que despertó, le expliqué la situación y ella se lanzó a llorar, luego de consolarla un momento cayó dormida,... la enfermera me dijo que no debía decirle a nadie sobre aquello, por ordenes de Dumbledore, dos días después yo salí de la enfermería y ella continuaba durmiendo..., luego de una semana ella se presentó en el gran comedor,... como ahijada del Director- sus amigos tenían los ojos abiertos, no lo podían creer, ahora si que no entendían absolutamente nada...

-Esperen... eso no es todo,... cuando la enfermera la revisó,... dijo que tenía claros signos de haber recibido maldiciones imperdonables,... y tenía una cicatriz en su antebrazo que decía _"sangre sucia"_

James recordó automáticamente la pequeña conversación que habían sostenido el día que ella había sido presentada... ella insinuó que todos sus seres queridos ya no estaban con ella

_-_Definitivamente ahora no entiendo nada... ¿Quién es en verdad Hermione?- luego de un momento Cornamenta habló, se notaba que estaba algo impresionado y abatido por lo que su amigo había contado

-No digas estupideces- dijo Sirius algo enojado- no preguntes quien es, todos ya lo sabemos, es nuestra amiga que necesita todo nuestro apoyo,... no nos dirá la verdad, no por que desconfíe de nosotros, a lo mejor necesita tiempo, y durante el que reste tenemos que apoyarla- terminó con convicción sacando a relucir esa voz segura y madura, que dejaba ver toda su sangre Black

James se sintió culpable al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, era verdad, ella los necesitaba

-Si, es verdad, lo siento...-

-Chicos, ya es tarde, vamos a la cena, y que no se hable más de este tema, solo esperemos...- todos asintieron algo decaídos ante las palabras de Remus por su anterior conversación, se levantaron, Sirius terminó de vestirse bien y bajaron a su sala común, ni se molestaron en intentar despertar a Colagusano, bien sabían que este no despertaría, al llegar donde los sillones, él más alto y con el cabello hasta los hombros sonrió de forma coqueta a una chica sentada en ellos

-Margaret, preciosa, ¿Como has estado?- la chica sonrió de manera sensual, y Sirius se alejó de sus amigos, que continuaron caminando hacia el comedor

-¡Nos vemos luego Sarnoso!- gritaron a coro los dos que seguían caminando

Continuaron con su camino hasta el comedor comentando cosas como "Era tiempo ya que Sirius volviera a sus andadas" "Lo perdimos nuevamente" "Duró poco lo de niño bueno", al llegar vieron que las chicas estaban ya sentadas, James sonrió y se dirigió al puesto frente a Lily, Lupin resignado lo imitó y se sentó a su lado

-Me extrañaste toda la tarde que no estuve contigo, muñeca- le dijo a la pelirroja mientras llenaba su plato, Hermione a la derecha de Lily le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria

-Ah, Hola Potter, se me había olvidado que existes- dijo sin interés

-Lily, admite que mueres por mí y que me extrañaste toda la tarde, admite que te afectó mi ausencia- levantó una ceja, ese gesto lo hacía ver más arrogante que sus palabras

Un chico de Ravenclaw que pasó caminando al lado de la mesa de los leones saludó levantando la mano a la pelirroja

-Hola Lily, ¿Cómo has es-

-Sigue caminando, imbécil- dijo James con altanería- no necesita babosos detrás de ella como tú, ya que ya tiene a un león a su lado-

El chico sin entender siguió su camino murmurando cosas, nadie que se metía con el mejor cazador de Gryffindor salía bien parado, y todos lo sabían bien.

-Potter- comenzó con calma- para ti soy Evans, no deberías darte falsas atribuciones, ya que solo somos conocidos, no somos ni siquiera amigos,... y no se como lograste ser premio anual, siendo tan idiota, estoy harta de ti, ¿No puedes entender que me enferma tu falso interés por mí? Me enfermaaas! ¿Quieres que te lo deletree?- la chica estaba enfadada, todos notaban lo tenso del ambiente, James la miró a los ojos, sin pestañear durante todo el tiempo que Lily había hablado, se notaba que él también estaba algo enfadado

-Evans... ¿Tú crees que mi interés por ti es falso? ¿No me crees cuando digo que me gustas y que pienso que estamos hechos el uno para el otro?-

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea si me dices que me quieres, que te gusto, y que deseas estar conmigo y al rato te estas revolcando con alguna otra chica? Ya me cansé James...- El chico abrió sus ojos a más no poder

-¡Dijiste mi nombre!- exclamó

-Si, como lo oíste JAMES, digiérelo bien, por que es la primera y última vez que lo escuchas,... se me quitó el hambre, no puedo comer cerca de personas tan arrogantes que no pueden ver más allá de sus narices, adiós- se levantó enfurecida, con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione y Elizabeth se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, Lizzy se levantó y la castaña miró con reproche al chico, más no se levantó, ambas chicas sabían todo lo que la pelirroja se estaba tragando hace días y ya era tiempo que se desahogara

-Bien James,... estaba esperando hablar contigo un momento,... yo solo quiero ayudarte..., termina de comer y vamos a un lugar con menos gente- miró al licántropo- no te hagas el inocente, tú también vienes, así que rápido- el aludido, no la miró a los ojos, solo asintió, gesto que no paso desapercibido por la chica

-A mí se me quitó el hambre- dijo el chico de gafas frunciendo el ceño, Remus solo suspiró y se levantó

-Vamos-

caminaron los tres por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la escalera de la torre de astronomía, se sentaron en ella, y la chica suspiró

Remus intentaba no mirar a Hermione a los ojos, se sentía indigno de hacerlo, a demás de sucio..., él la había traicionado, por más que ella había confiado en él... Era un sucio hombre lobo que no se merecía la confianza de nadie

-Potter... ¿Te diste cuenta que Lily lloraba?-

-Q..¿¡QUÉ!?- sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que podían

-Eso quiere decir que no te interesa en lo más mínimo lo que sucede a tu alrededor- habló por primera vez Remus, su voz fue seria y no daba pie a reclamo alguno, los dos presentes pensaron que su tono fue debido a la situación, ninguno supo toda la culpa que el chico cargaba

-¿Yo la hice llorar? mierda, mierda y más mierda...- puso su rostro entre sus grandes manos mientras se decía insultos

-¿Qué hago? ahora si no me querrá ver ni en pintura, ahora si la fregué, ¡no me mirará nunca más! ¡me ignorará toda mi vida!, ya no vale la pena vivir, me tiraré de la torre- dijo asiendo fuerza para levantarse, cosa que la morena frenó

-Espera, no seas tan melodramático,... Solo responde esto ¿La quieres de verdad?- la chica ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de los propios labios del padre de su futuro mejor amigo, que sin vacilación dijo

-Si, la quiero de verdad-

-¿Entonces para que la haces sufrir?-

-Yo.., yo nunca me di cuenta del daño que le causaba,... hasta ahora...- James se veía triste y abatido, su amigo le colocó su mano en el hombro, sonrío y dijo nuevamente con esa voz seria

-Nunca es tarde para arreglar nada James,... además recuerdo una vez que un chiquillo odioso me dijo: _"Si quieres algo, que te cuesta mucho, lucha, lucha por lograrlo y cuando lo ganes aferrate a ello como si fueras lo más precioso que tienes" ¿_te acuerdas cuando me dijiste eso?-

-¿Cuando dijiste qué no te merecías nuestra amistad? Claro que me acuerdo idiota- sonrió

-La verdad es que ahí no tuve que luchar para ganarlos, para ser merecedor de tan grandiosa y odiosa amistad que ustedes me han entregado todos estos años,... todavía pienso que no soy lo bastante merecedor de todo lo que hacen por mí, ya sabes por mi pequeño y gran problema peludo, pero a pesar de todo, yo me aferro a ustedes como si fueran lo más precioso que tengo, por que es verdad, SON lo más precioso que tengo, por eso,... no dejes que estupideces como tu orgullo, tu arrogancia y engreimiento te alejen de lo que quieres, no pierdas a Lily. Lucha por su perdón y cuando lo tengas,... aferrate a ella... - dijo mirándolo, Hermione reconoció esa mirada, era la misma cuando su profesor le daba consejos a su mejor amigo o a ella misma, sonrió con nostalgia

-Ella te quiere, aunque no lo demuestre... y lo niegue... y bueno aunque no lo sepa, tu le gustas mucho James- intentó animarlo, cosa que consiguió un poco

-Entonces Herms, ¿qué debo hacer?- su mirada destilaba esperanza

-Primero deja tu arrogancia y orgullo de lado, y no actúes como inmaduro frente a ella, demuéstrale que en verdad no estas pensando en jugar con sus sentimientos y- alguien la interrumpió, Sirius subía por la escalera

-Conversando cosas importantes ¿y no me invitan?, yo se de chicas, por que no-

-Tú calla Black, ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- Ella sabía muy bien que gracias a el mapa él podía ver cada rincón del castillo excepto la sala de Menesteres, y como venganza decidió ponerlo en apuros

-Intuición- dijo seguro

-Huhum,... ¿vieron al perro negro hoy en el lago? fue extraño, no pensé que un perro pudiera entrar en el castillo, jajaj además que algún bromista le puso una corbata de Gryffindor, también parecía sarnoso y pulguiento, sinceramente prefiero los gatos, los perros son muy odiosos y sucios, ¿no Sirius?-

El chico tragó grueso, no era tonto, podía ver la malicia detrás de esas palabras escondidas con mala inocencia, pero ella no podía saber quien era el perro, era imposible que supiera,... ¿cierto?

-Los perros som-son los mejores, son fieles, no como los gatos- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, James para intentar salvar a su irresponsable amigo cambió rápidamente el tema de conversación

-¿Y cómo te fue con la chica?-

-¿Qué chica?- dijo inconscientemente la castaña

Sirius pasando por su lado e ignorándola se sentó junto a su hermano

-Excelente, ya sabes con quien estas hablando- una sonrisa de lado adorno su cara, en realidad no sabía por que había respondido así, si fuese sido sincero habría dicho: _-Pésimo, luego de que ustedes se fueron me senté con ella e íbamos por buen camino, pero... ¡NO SENTÍ ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!, como escucharon no sentí esas cosas que debería sentir al besarla o tocarla, como le sucede a un chico normal,... definitivamente me estoy volviendo gay_- sintió como su mente estaba trabajando a 200 por hora para descubrir el problema, pero si seguía buscando lo único que encontraría sería un buen dolor de cabeza, sacudió esos pensamientos y se dedicó a prestar atención a la conversación,

Hermione le estaba dando consejos a James, al parecer para conquistar a Lily, la chica hablaba tan concentrada, a Sirius le causó gracia su expresión de concentración, el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, su respiración pausada pero firme, sus manos que revoloteaban libremente frente a su cuerpo como si tocara un instrumento, pero invisible,... sus labios que se movían al compás de esa cantarina voz que parecía de niña pequeña pero a la vez estaba llena de convicción y seguridad. Definitivamente le encantaba observar a la chica cuando hablaba, pero más le agradaban sus gestos al pelear con él.

Esa mueca que ponía, como sus ojos brillaban con astucia y regocijo al dejarlo sin palabras, y cuando era al revés le encantaba la forma que ella se mordía el labio con frustración y rabia, tamb- un dolor punzante en su costado derecho lo despertó de su ensueño, James lo golpeaba con el codo, miró hacia el frente y vio dos ojos castaños que lo miraban enojados

-Black, basta de reírse en voz alta que nos distraes-

-¿Ah? No me estoy riendo- dijo confundido, todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco

-Si que te estas riendo- dijo Lupin

-Aparte de idiota, imbécil, engreído, arrogante, estúpido, egolatra y muchos insultos más, ahora eres loco,...-suspiró y Sirius deseó ser el aire que escapaba de esos labios, ¿QUÉ? si estaba loco

-Si, estoy loco- admitió-me, me reía por que recordé lo que hice con Margaret- dijo seguro, no supo que solo una persona le había creído

-No cuentes asquerosidades Black, no ves que me dan ganas de vomitar- dijo con asco fingido

-Hey, cualquier chica desearía estar en mi cama-

-Cualquiera que te conozca con la boca cerrada, por que si la abres dudo mucho que alguien se te acerque, lo único que les interesaría sería tu cuerpo- luego de decirlo la chica se arrepintió automáticamente

-¿Estás insinuando que soy sexy?- dijo con arrogancia

-No dije eso-

-No lo dijiste pero lo insinuaste-

-Que no-

-Qu-

-Ya basta, estamos aquí para solucionar mi problema amoroso, no el de ustedes, así que concentrémonos por favor, luego pueden seguir con su discusión amorosa- la chica lo miró incrédula, no podían vincularla con Sirius Black de ninguna manera, aunque ella lo deseara así, era imposible, él era el padrino de su futuro mejor amigo, y le pasaba por muchos años, así que estaba simplemente prohibido.

Luego de reclamar que no era cierto, que solo eran amigos, siguieron planeando todo, pero Sirius Black se mantuvo al margen, solo pensaba y pensaba, y, aunque no lo admitiría nunca sus pensamientos giraban en cierta castaña que se encontraba a dos metros de él, ¿Qué mierda era esa extraña sensación de pesar en su pecho cuando no la veía? ¿amistad? ¿cariño?, luego de un momento llegó a la conclusión de que al verla tan indefensa esa noche cuando los dos abrieron su corazón contando sus pesares, sintió la necesidad de protegerla, solo por el hecho de ser su amiga y no querer que sufra. Esa era su conclusión, era solo un sentimiento de protección. Solo eso.

_"Solo eso"_ se repitió sin creer ni el mismo en lo que pensaba

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

BESOS

*~Calipso~*


	8. Capitulo 7

LAS DISCULPAS ABAJO! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

* * *

_¿Para qué están los amigos?_

Luego de una larga conversación en la cual aclararon todo, respecto a como debía actuar el chico, frente a la pelirroja , llegó la medianoche, y con ella arribaron las ganas de desplomarse en el lecho para dejarse acunar por los brazos de Morfeo. Con mucho cuidado se dirigieron hacia su sala común, no debían ser sorprendidos por nadie, Gryffindor ya había perdido muchos puntos por culpa de los Merodeadores y sus andadas, luego de un rato de caminar a tropezones en la obscuridad, debido a los reclamos de Hermione para que no utilizaran luces (argumentando que sería más fácil ser atrapados si las utilizaban) llegaron a su destino, agotados y sin ánimos para hablar, James con la cabeza en las nubes, Sirius con la suya hecha un enredo y Remus con la culpa gobernándolo, se dispusieron a subir a su habitación despidiéndose de la chica, pero esta no pensaba igual que ellos, no estaba cansada y quería aclarar cierto tema con su amigo el licántropo

-Buenas noches, duerman bien,... Remus, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- el aludido detuvo su andar, más no se volteó, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Con un asentimiento de cabeza les dijo a James y Sirius que se fueran a acostar, el último lo hizo no tan convencido. Lupin sin dar la cara aún le habló

-Herms, ee, estoy algo agotado ahora, ¿No podríamos hablar mañana?-

-Es algo rápido Remus- Hermione se volteó y se sentó cerca del fuego, el chico, resignado, y suspirando se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué te sucede? te noto distante-

-No,.. no me sucede nada, yo solo, estoy algo cansado y me siento algo enfermo- recordó que próximamente llegaría esa noche de mierda en la cual tendría que esconderse nuevamente frente al mundo, la chica, sin que Remus supiera pensó exactamente igual a él, pero a la vez le dio rabia que el chico no confiara en ella y le contara aquello que le molestaba o incomodaba, pero quien era ella para hablar de confianza si era la primera en esconder cosas a sus amigos

-Hey, te conozco más de lo que tu crees, y por eso sé que te sucede algo, ven, mírame a los ojos- ella tomó delicadamente entre sus manos su barbilla y la alzó, haciendo que las orbes del chico apuntaran directamente hacia las de ella que pudo notar un sentimiento que había experimentado incontables veces, sentimiento el cual ya había visto reflejado en esos ojos ambarinos, recordó claramente a su profesor y amigo en el futuro, cuando no pudo ayudarla a salvar a sus amigos, ese sentimiento de mierda: la culpa

-Hermione- él tomó su mano de manera cariñosa apartándola de su rostro, su tacto quemaba- Yo, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no merezco que me perdones, ni siquiera que me mires a los ojos- la chica no entendía el repentino odio con el que su amigo había comenzado a hablar

-Remus, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué te tendría que perdonar? eres una buena persona, no creo que hayas hecho algo malo, como para que yo no te perdone, todos nos equivocamos, a demás- le puso el brazo en su hombro en señal de amistad- eres una de las personas más buenas que cono-

-No sigas, por favor Mione, no sigas, yo, en serio, no merezco tu perdón ni tus palabras, yo te traicioné, Hermione, yo les conté a los chicos de como te encontré, cuando llegaste, lo siento en serio, no sabes cuanto,... es que, ellos al igual que yo están preocupados, por ti, y yo, y yo- él no continuó hablando, la chica solo lo miró, ya sospechaba algo así, no estaba enojada ni mucho menos, solo resignada, odiaba meterlos en eso, pero era necesario, y tarde o temprano se iban a enterar de aquello, muy tranquilamente suspiró y lanzó una pequeña risa

-¿Solo es eso?- ante la mirada atónita del muchacho continuó- por un momento me asustaste, pensé que era algo grave, y por eso no te preocupes, tarde o temprano lo iban a saber- dijo algo aliviada

-Esto es algo grave- dijo saliendo de su estupor- tú confiaste en mí y yo, yo, le dije a mis amigos-

-¿y qué? sabía que les dirías, como te dije antes, te conozco más de lo que tú crees, Remus, y sé que eres una buena persona y no lo hiciste para dañarme ni mucho menos, solo te preocupabas por mí, gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa dulce y una mirada madura que el joven admiró, nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien como ella, tan dulce y tan severa a la vez, Hermione Granger para él era una persona... agridulce, sonrió ante su estúpido pensamiento

-Gracias por ser mi amiga Mione, yo..., respecto a mis amigos, con los cuales puedo contar, yo, mmm, seré sincero, no soy una persona muy abierta, no soy sociable, ni extrovertido, más bien soy tranquilo y tímido, no suelo dejar que la gente se acerque a mi, ya que yo...- cerró los ojos y puños con fuerza y se abstuvo de contarle la verdad, no se arriesgaría a perderle, no le contaría sobre su asquerosa naturaleza- yo,... solo dejemos que no soy una buena persona- "_ni siquiera sé si puedo llamarme a mi mismo persona..."_, pensó con melancolía

-Eres una buena persona Remus Lupin, y no dejaré que pienses lo contrario, no seas imbécil y quierete por lo menos un poco, eres una maravillosa persona que no se merece odiarse a sí mismo por algo que no es su culpa, si no de un estúpido que solo quería revancha- dijo la chica, colérica, ya estaba harta que el chico no se apreciara en lo más mínimo, y no midió sus palabras,

...Hermione Granger siempre se destacó por ser una chica calculadora, pensaba las cosas varias veces antes de decirlas, y pocas veces seguía sus impulsos, ya que sabía bien en donde estos terminaban. Abrió lo más que sus ojos podían darle y lo miró... el chico tenía el rostro blanco como el mármol y en sus ojos se veía el más claro y palpable miedo- Yo, Remus,...-

-Tú, tú, ¿sabes lo que soy?- ella bajó la cabeza y asintió- ¿Y por qué te sigues acercando a mí? ¿Por qué no huyes? ¿Por qué no tienes miedo? ¿Por qué no me miras con asco? ¿Por qué aún sabiendo quien soy, continuas sentada a mi lado?- todo el mundo se le vino encima, ella sabía.

-Sí, se quien eres, eres Remus Jhon Lupin, un chico listo, vas en séptimo curso en la casa de Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes, los leales, de los leones, eres tímido, muy buena persona, eres muy paciente y te gusta defensa contra las artes oscuras, odias pociones y a Severus Snape, un Merodeador innato, y aunque nunca lo desees te metes en problemas junto con los chicos,... eres un licántropo, pero sobre todas las cosas, eres mi amigo, y te quiero Remus- él sin poder evitarlo la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó en sus brazos mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en la de la chica y sollozaba como un niño pequeño, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y ya lo necesitaba, la chica saliendo de su asombro lo abrazó y acarició su cabello para intentar tranquilizarlo, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, y ver a ese hombre/muchacho que admiraba y admiró en su tiempo, en ese estado la hacía sentir pequeña y desprotegida

-Shh, ya no llores, ¿si Black y James te vieran que te dirían?-

-Que las maricas lloran- dijo separándose de ella, limpiándose el rostro - lo siento, yo no soy así, solo me dio alergia el aire-

-Esa escusa me sonó a James jajaj, no hay nada malo en llorar de vez en cuando, yo,... muchas veces me aguanto las lágrimas, ya sea por no preocuparos o no parecer débil-

-Uno no es débil al demostrar lo que siente, uno demuestra que es humano y que siente, gracias por no juzgarme por lo que soy, yo...-

-No hablemos de ese tema-

-Ok, solo quería saber ¿Cómo su-

-Dije, que no hablemos de eso- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el fuego de la chimenea- Eso es otra cosa a parte que debo contarles, solo tienen que darme tiempo... les contaré la verdad, así que por favor, solo espera, ¿si? y, sobre lo de mostrar tus sentimientos no te hace ver débil, yo solo lo aprendí de donde vengo, ahí era mejor no expresar nada, ya que todos corríamos el riesgo de por culpa de un impulso o sentimiento acabáramos muertos, era mejor mantenerse fuerte en todo momento y pensar con la cabeza fría, pero no todos pensábamos así- el chico se horrorizó- eso les sucedió a muchos de mis amigos, y bueno... también a mi novio- sus ojos le ardían y la garganta le estrangulaba, los brazos le molestaban y las manos se movían frenéticamente tocándose la una a la otra, ya no aguantó más y se levantó- adiós Remus- y hecho a correr a la habitación que compartía con sus amigas, sin dejarle tiempo a su amigo de responder, él se levantó y imitó a la chica, sabiendo que algún día sabría todo respecto su secreto, y bien sabiendo que la apoyaría hasta el final, sin el peso en sus hombros esa noche pudo dormir más tranquilo, pero aún así preocupado por su castaña amiga, ella a diferencia del chico, no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, ya que cada vez que los cerraba horribles imágenes acudían a su mente...

En el castillo todos dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones, cubiertos por muchas mantas para protegerse del frío de la noche. La luna iluminaba las recamaras de Slytherin y dejaba apreciar cada cama, en una de ellas, un muchacho se agitaba, dormía, y al parecer no eran buenos sueños lo que tenía, estaba crispado y una expresión de horror se filtraba por su aristócratico rostro, sudor lo rodeaba y se retorcía como si un dolor profundo le calara los huesos. Espantado, con la respiración agitada y cortada se despertó, miró a su alrededor y asumió que nuevamente eran sus reiteradas pesadillas que lo embargaban, colocó su rostro entre sus manos y permitió que su coraza de Black cayera, lloró como un niño pequeño que se encuentra asustado por alguna amenaza que no puede afrontar. Ya que aunque Regulus Black no lo admitiera, se sentía asustado, más bien aterrado, desde ese verano se sentía así, con ganas de correr, gritar, escapar, llorar, pero no lo haría, él era un Black y los Blacks no escapaban de su deber, no lloraban frente a otras personas, no se comportaban de otra forma que no fuera elegante y bien vista bajo los estándares de la alta sociedad, y sobre todo, seguían su destino,... el de formar parte del bando enemigo.

Para eso él fue educado, desde pequeño había sido enseñado de esa forma, robando la infancia de él y su hermano... Sirius, recordó como siempre lo había admirado, y aún lo seguía haciendo, aunque no lo demostrara..., él deseaba ser como Sirius Black, pero no podía, no era valiente, no tenía buenos amigos que lo siguieran hasta la muerte, ni había renegado todo lo que le habían enseñado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, pero, ya era demasiado tarde, limpió sus lágrimas y apretó con odio su antebrazo izquierdo, no quiso imaginar lo que su hermano mayor pensaría si sabía en lo que se había convertido, o mejor dicho, en lo que lo habían convertido, lo odiaría más de lo que ya lo hacía, ser una estúpida serpiente además de mortífago, seguidor de un asesino sádico, odiándose así mismo, por no poder vivir la vida de un chico normal, preocuparse de cosas triviales como chicas, hechizos, andadas, travesuras. Como siempre lo hacía intentó volver a dormir a pesar de tener muchas cosas rondando por su cabeza en su cabeza...

Regulus Black, nunca se imaginó que su hermano nunca podría llegar a odiarlo, ni aunque fuera el mismo Voldemort...

* * *

ENSERIO! NO TENGO PERDÓN :(

Lamento no haber escrito en todo este tiempo, pero tuve algunos problemas después de mi cumpleaños...estuve castigada por dejar mi casa ... mmm.. bueno, ¿como lo digo? ASQUEROSA? DESTRUIDA? AMIGOS EN EL PISO? ALGUNOS EN LA ORILLA DE LA PISCINA DURMIENDO? y creanme que eso es decir poco,... encontré a mi mejor amigo en mi armario durmiendo, unos amigos rompieron dos vidrios y quebraron 17 vasos... quemé a mi novio de casualidad con un cigarro en el cuello (todavía le pido perdón), una compañera me vomitó la alfombra del living, el pastel en vez de solo terminar en mi rostro terminó en todo mi cuerpo, y me tuve que tirar a la piscina (ME TIRARON)... bueno no era fácil controlar a unas 120 personas,... ya que como vivo en una parcela decidí hacer una fiesta grande,... mala decisión... pero no me arrepiento de nada jajajaj valió la pena ver la cara de mis papás la mañana siguiente cuando llegaron (me habían dejado la casa sola, para mí, con el compromiso de no hacer un desastre), también valió la pena estas dos semanas castigada, además que he escrito mucho, pero no lo he podido pasar al computador :(

GRACIAS POR LEER Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS, CRÍTICAS, Y TODO

JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ MEJOR!

~*CALIPSO*~


	9. Capitulo 8

_"Estúpido orgullo"_

* * *

Los días nuevamente corrieron y James se comportó de una manera extraña según Lily, no la seguía ni gritaba incoherencias respecto a sus sentimientos, se notaba más serio y pensativo, eso era algo nuevo nunca antes visto en el merodeador, de momento todos extrañaban al antiguo James que les alegraba el día, pero él, por lo que Hermione había visto, estaba decidido en mejorar su actitud para que Lily se diera cuenta de cuanto él la quería, a su vez Sirius logró apartar durante ese tiempo los "pensamientos antimerodeadores" (como él los había nombrado), respecto a sentir cosas más profundas que una simple atracción o un sentimiento de protección por la chica, pero no podía evitar que pequeños detalles lo intentaran delatar, como por ejemplo; mirarla más de lo debido, o sonreír como un estúpido cuando sentía su risa o hasta cuando la veía fruncir el ceño por su culpa, le encantaba esos momentos en los cuales la hacía rabiar, para que ella le dirigiera la palabra, para solo recibir una pequeña mirada , aunque la mayoría eran de amenaza, él se conformaba, Remus no le había contado a sus amigos sobre la conversación con la castaña a pesar de las incansables replicas de Sirius respecto a: "Los Merodeadores no tenemos secretos" "vamos, de que hablaron" "Remus, te doy todo el chocolate que quieras si me dices"; y el chico casi sediendo ante la última frase se negaba argumentando que no era de su incumbencia, a lo que Sirius se enojaba o se quedaba callado, sin replicar más, cosa que levantaba más las sospechas de Remus hacia su amigo...

Peter continuaba siendo igual que siempre, seguía con los ojos cerrados a sus amigos y se dejaba influenciar mucho por estos, a Hermione le desagradaba su sola presencia, al mirarlo solo recordaba, todo lo malo que había hecho y nacían en ella unas enormes ganas de torturarlo con sus propias manos...

Ya era mitad de semana, estaban todos sentados en la sala común, Hermione estaba leyendo un libro que Remus le había prestado "Pociones y su uso diario" estaba tan enfrascada en este que nada a su alrededor podía alterarla,... el licántropo leía su redacción de runas antiguas esperando encontrar algún error, mientras que Sirius y James jugaban ajedrez mágico, Peter hablaba con Lizzy sobre quien sabe que cosa, la chica perecía aburrida, mientras que el chico hablaba y hablaba, Lily estaba sentada algo apartada luchando con su redacción de pociones, el ambiente era tranquilo y algunos alumnos paseaban por la sala solo haciendo tiempo para que la hora de la cena llegara, Hermione cerró su libro, y se centró en el juego de los merodeadores, Sirius intentaba distraer a James con un alfil para atacar a su reina, la cual el chico de gafas siempre descuidaba, la chica sonrió, ese era el gran error de Harry también

-James, cuida tu reina- dijo sin poder evitarlo, no supo si era para ayudar a su amigo, o fastidiar a Black

-¡Gracias Herms! siempre la descuido- dijo moviéndola ocasionando que el otro chico quedara en desventaja

-¡Oye! ¡no se vale! Granger eso es trampa-

-No Black, no lo es, si quieres también puedo ayudarte, mueve el alfil a C-2 - el chico sonrió y sin dudar acató su orden

-Bien hecho Canuto, reina a C-2 - esta avanzó y atacó al alfil sin titubear- mmmm... Jaque Mate, Gracias Herms, menos mal eres buena jajaj-

-¡Oye! eso si que es injusto!-

-No, no es injusto Black, yo solo te dí un consejo, tu elección era seguirlo o no, jajajaj, y no es mi culpa que tu seas tan malo- dijo haciéndolo enojar

-mmmm... con que yo soy malo ¿eh? juguemos para ver que tan buena puedes llegar a ser,... pero, hagamos esto más interesante,... ¿Te atreves? o... ¿no eres lo suficientemente valiente?- listo, Sirius Black, sabía como provocarla

-Sigue hablando, niñato creído- se levantó y se sentó en el lugar de James que se había apartado al momento de ver hacia donde iba toda esa charla

-2 contra 2, ¿Qué te parece? yo y Cornamenta, tú y la pelirroja...- La chica solo sonrió, sabía que podía ganar mucho, pero a la vez también tenía una posibilidad de perder...

-Lily, ayúdame a darles una lección a estos perdedores- la chica se levantó y con una sonrisa se dirigió al lado de su amiga

-Bien, ¿y qué apostamos?- dijo James algo nervioso, no le agradaba estar en esa situación, él intentaba parecer maduro para demostrarle a Lily que en verdad la quería, y no deseaba iniciar una discusión, pero para ayudar a su amigo lo haría

-mmmm, que les parece...si nosotros ganamos ustedes dos tendrán que cedernos una cita en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, no me mires así Ratona, no lo hago por salir contigo, créeme, es para ayudar a Cornamenta- Todos los presentes lo miraron con cara de no creerle, menos la castaña, que en parte le creyó, ya que ella también había pensado en esa posibilidad antes de que este se aclarara

-Muy bien- dijo la pelirroja- pero, si nosotras ganamos, ustedes nunca más nos vuelven a molestar en lo que resta del año... - Lily no sabía si en ese momento le molestaría tener una cita con el chico, se golpeó mentalmente ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era James Potter, ¡por Merlín! definitivamente pociones estaba volviéndola loca... Hermione lo meditó, y asintió,... no estaba dispuesta a perder...

-Aceptamos- dijeron los chicos

Y el juego comenzó...

* * *

-¡Simplemente no lo puedo creer!- caminaba enfurecida hacía el Gran comedor, los chicos iban algunos pasos más atrás, Lizzy y Lily iban a su lado, pero a diferencia de ella iban calladas sobretodo la pelirroja que miraba con timidez y cierta culpa a su amiga

-Lo siento de veras Mione, no era mi intención, yo no me fijé que ese peón podía comerse a la reina y hacer jaque mate, de veras lo siento- la castaña suspiró e intentó calmarse cosa que no logró mucho

-Tranquila- dijo con fingida serenidad que a las chicas les causó un escalofrío- ya no imp-

-¡Bien James! ¡Les ganamos! Uhuuu! Sabía que solo eran unas fanfarronas... jajajaj - canturreó el chico azabache logrando que la chica perdiera nuevamente los estribos, se volteó enojada

-Solo calla Black, hazme caso si es que quieres tener descendencia...- el chico tragó saliva dificultosamente y cerró la boca hasta la entrada al gran comedor, en donde al entrar se acercó a Hermione y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, decidido, la chica recibiendo todas las miradas, algunas de odio, otras de asombro, sin pensanrlo intento apartarlo con la menor delicadeza posible, pero el chico la tenía tan agarrada que terminó más cerca de su cuerpo, entre risas los merodeadores se dirigieron a su respectiva mesa, la de los leones, Hermione, por obligación se tuvo que sentar al lado de Sirius

-Créeme que me las pagaras idiota...-

-Vamos, se que no te molesta en absoluto mi actitud- dijo sirviéndose su plato, mientras que la chica hacía lo mismo

-Si no molestar significa: odiar, repugnar, o simplemente detestar; mmm, no, no me molesta en absoluto- se dispuso a ignorarlo por el resto de la cena, cosa que fue difícil ya que el chico era persistente y odioso, y cuando se lo proponía era peor... dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de al frente y captó una mirada gris que la estudiaba meticulosamente, ignoró la mala sensación que cruzó su cuerpo y siguió comiendo, luego de la cena conversaron de cosas triviales, Hermione argumentando que tenía mucho sueño quiso adelantarse en ir a la sala común, a pesar de los reclamos de los chicos para que se quedara un rato más, casi cediendo se fijo en las grandes puertas de roble del comedor,... un chico de Slytherin iba saliendo y reconociéndolo inmediatamente se levantó y se despidió rápido de sus amigos.

Lo siguió por 4 largos pasillos hasta que él se detuvo en seco

-Vamos... de nada sirve esconderte, se que me estas siguiendo desde que salí del comedor, sal de ahí- el chico se giró mostrando su aristocrático perfil, mientras que ella salía de su escondite

-Bien- continuó él hablando con sorna- ¿Por qué una leona me seguía? ¿acaso te cansaste de mi odioso hermano y quieres ahora atraparme a mi?- terminó arrogante

-Vamos, deja de un lado de una vez por todas esa careta de niño mimado, que no te queda Black-

El chico solo sonrió de lado, esa chica en verdad era interesante, ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de lo parecido que era con su hermano mayor, a pesar de ser dos años aún más joven que este, Regulus poseía la misma altura y los mismos rasgos, solo que más finos, la chica se golpeó mentalmente por estar pensando en tonterías en ese momento

-No me interesa lo que pienses niña, solo quiero saber por que me seguía una chica tan extraña como tú- dijo las palabras lentamente- sinceramente estoy curioso... ¿Quién eres? llegas ya comenzadas las clases, ahijada del director, notas excelentes, mmm... padres sin documentar, y no existe registro de ti en el ministerio- la chica comenzó a sudar frió, era todo o nada

-Seré sincera contigo Black- lo miró directamente a los ojos, intentando mostrar toda su sinceridad- solo quiero ser tu aliada-

-¿Mi aliada?- bufó- ¿En qué me podría ayudar una chica como tú?- definitivamente los hermanos Black eran muy parecidos... ambos orgullosos y testatudos

-Sé muchas cosas Black... más de las que piensas, como por ejemplo, sé que hay en tu antebrazo izquierdo y como te presionaron para que siguieras esos ideales...-

-¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?...- dijo entre asustado y colérico

-No importa como lo se,... lo importante es que me dejes ayudarte- él pensó durante unos minutos,... con la mirada gacha y habló sin levantarla

-¿Qué ganas con ayudarme? ¿Por que te importaría ayudar a un estúpido mortífago arrepentido? ¿como puedo confiar en ti?- la chica se acerco lentamente y colocó su mano en el brazo del chico así llamando la atención de este

-Gano salvar tu vida y la de la gente que amo... solo confía en mi,... ya que yo confiaré en ti- dijo con convicción, mirando directamente a sus ojos plateados,... iguales a los de su hermano

-Esta bien,... confiaré en ti... pero primero cuéntame tu historia,... ya que tu sabes la mía...

Se sentaron en la escalera después de asegurarse de que no hubiera gente, esa noche, Regulus Black conoció la parte de Hermione Granger que ocultaba, por supuesto ella no le contó lo que le pasaría a él si no que le contó de ella, su vida antes y después de que todo comenzara...

Esa noche ella ganó un gran aliado

Esa noche él ganó una gran aliada

Esa noche ambos crearon un nuevo lazo que les ayudaría más de lo que ellos pensaban...

* * *

NO TENGO PERDÓN! LO SE! PERO EN VERDAD NO FUE MI CULPA :( MI COMPUTADOR MURIÓ POR PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS u.u descansa en paz viejo amigo... pero no sufrí demasiado ya que mis considerados padres me regalaron un macbook para navidad,... es difícil de manipular, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando :) asi que para recompensarles la espera mañana subo la continuación de este capitulo que esta muy corto

ME MEREZCO 109012984610298 CRUCIOS LO SE!

aaah y gracias a las que me escribieron un review, gracias a ellas estoy publicando!, muchas gracias por sacarme 19082346981 sonrisas sobre todo a jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly jajaj amé tus comentarios jajajaj, y las demás que comentaron graciaaaaaaas :)

nos leemos mañana

*~Calipso~*


	10. Capitulo 9

holaaa, lo prometido es deuda, disfruten leyendo! :)

* * *

_"¿Celos? ¡NUNCA!"_

Esa mañana se despertó cansada debido a que en la noche se durmió tarde ya que tuvo una larga charla con el hermano menor de Sirius ya entrada la noche cuando Filch casi los atrapa decidieron que seguirían conversando ese día, estaba feliz,... por fin estaba avanzando, por fin podía hacer algo en vez de estar todo el día fingiendo que todo iba bien y que era una alumna común y corriente, ya no se sentía impotente al ver como el tiempo se escurría entre sus dedos.

Se levantó rápido a pesar de estar agotada una nueva energía surgió de ella, saludó a sus amigas y cantando se dirigió a la ducha, Lily y Lizzy la miraron sin entender el por que de aquel extraño comportamiento, pero sonrieron al verla tan animada y feliz, luego ya averiguarían que era lo que le sucedía a su castaña amiga, pero no pudieron evitar pensar que comportamiento estaba relacionado con la llegada tarde de ayer a la habitación...¿un chico tal vez? Se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a reír como locas

Bajo la ducha comenzó a pensar sobre la conversación del día de ayer con su nuevo aliado... le quedaron muchas cosas claras, como por ejemplo, Voldemort todavía no creaba ningún Horrocrux pero era obvio que ya lo estaba planeando. Había un traidor entre las filas de Gryffindor, esto ya lo sospechaba, y gracias a Regulus lo confirmó, así que Peter le estaba dando información sobre las familias de la casa de los leones a Tom... no le sorprendía mucho... tenía que lograr de alguna forma que los chicos no confiaran en él, también a pesar de que Regulus no lo dijo, extrañaba a su hermano, ya que al mencionarlo veía un extraño brillo en su mirada... orgullo.

Salió de la ducha, se secó, vistió y cepilló su cabello dejando todo en su lugar se dispuso a salir por la puerta, continuó tarareando esa extraña canción ¿Dónde la había escuchado? no tenía idea

Al salir sus dos amigas la miraron con ojos curiosos

-_"Ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find, he is a feather in the wind"- _siguió con la misteriosa canción que llenaba su mente esa mañana- ¿Qué?- dijo mirando a Lily y Lizzy

-Nada, nada-dijo la pelirroja tomando su mochila y salió por la puerta, las otras dos chicas la imitaron y continuaron el camino hacia el gran comedor las 3 juntas, ya entrando Hermione dirigió inconscientemente la mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes, asegurandose que Regulus estuviera en esta, y efectivamente estaba ahí junto a Snape y Lucius Malfoy, soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo, estaba aliviada, él estaba bien, sonrió y siguió su camino cantando despacio

_-"All of my love, all of my love, All of my love to you"- _ya sentadas sus dos amigas se miraron y asintieron

-¿Y por que este animo Herms? Estas más feliz de lo normal, y no me malinterpretes, nos encanta verte así, pero... ¿por que este cambio de humor? ¿y esa canción?-terminó la pelirroja llevando una cuchara de cereal a la boca, la castaña tragó el resto de la tostada y suspiró

-No se de que me hablas, estoy igual que siempre,... y sobre la canción, no lo se, esta rondando mi mente desde que desperté, no sé donde la escuche... a lo mejor ni siquiera existe- mascó nuevamente otra tostada

-¿Qué no existe?- exclamó Sirius sentándose al lado de Hermione y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla para hacerla enfadar, James se sentó frente a Lily y al lado de Lizzy

-Tu cerebro... idiota- dijo la chica intentando ignorar a su corazón que amenazaba con salir por el pecho, instintivamente miró a Peter que se había sentado al lado de Lily junto a Remus, no pudo evitar lanzarle miradas cargadas de odio, desvió la mirada, no dejaría que una rata traicionera le arruinara su repentina felicidad

-Una canción- dijo Lizzy bostezando

-Si, la he tenido toda la mañana en la cabeza y no se de donde la saqué-

-Haber canta, así veremos si te podemos ayudar- dijo el chico de gafas luego de tomar un sorbo de leche

-Ni loca, canto pésimo pero el coro es _"All of my love, all of my love, All of my love to you_" y- fue interrumpida por Sirius que se levantó repentinamente

-¡No puede ser! ¡es mi canción favorita de Led Zeppelin!- tomó una rebanada de pan como si fuera un micrófono y comenzó a cantar

-"_Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light to chase a feather in the wind"-_

Todos comenzaron a reír, era inevitable, ver a Sirius bailando y cantando a todo pulmón en el desayuno... pero algo había interrumpido la risa de Hermione, un recuerdo,... lo tenía bien guardado, ya sabía donde había escuchado esa canción..., ¿Cómo olvidar? se reprochó mentalmente...

Una de las mañanas en Grimmauld Place mientras ella y la Señora Weasley hacían el desayuno para todos, Sirius Black se acercó a la cocina cantando a todo pulmón una canción muggle, parecía disfrutar la música, su cabello se movía dócilmente mientras el saltaba y bailaba la chica solo podía reír al verlo tan feliz, como un niño pequeño sin preocupaciones, sin deberes ni cargas, solo llevaba unos pantalones holgados de dormir, y su pecho estaba al descubierto mostrando así sus bien trabajados músculos y a la vez los innumerables tatuajes que marcaban su cuerpo, el hombre entre risas y canto tomó a Hermione de la mano y comenzó a bailar con ella mientras cantaba y ella lo seguía aún sin saberse bien la canción, el ruido despertó a los demás habitantes de la casa, y los dos cantantes se ganaron varios retos que recibían con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...

¿Qué irónico no? All of my love de Led Zeppelin. Miró a Sirius y él le regaló una sonrisa mientras terminaba de cantar la canción, ella no pudo evitarlo y se la devolvió... sus miradas chocaron plateado contra miel,... sus miradas se envolvieron y ninguno pudo apartar los ojos de el otro, hasta que inevitablemente algo o más bien alguien hizo que el chico desviara la mirada, unas chicas de Ravenclaw se acercaron a él riendo y coqueteando, Sirius inconscientemente miró a la castaña buscándola, sorpresa se llevó al ver que ya no estaba

Hermione sin saber el por que se apresuró a salir por la puerta, caminó con paso constante hacia su clase de Pociones, era todavía temprano, pero no le importó, solo quería alejarse de Black ¿Por qué? no tenía idea, solo sintió que tenía que salir de allí pronto al ver a aquellas chicas... una palabra se cruzaba por su mente, pero se negaba a creerlo, era imposible,... ¿no?

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, al llegar a la sala de pociones Regulus estaba apoyado cerca de la puerta con una pose despreocupada,... levantó su mirada y sonrió de lado

-Hola- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Hola- le contestó la chica- ¿A qué hora podemos continuar hablando?

-Te parece después de clases, ya que es viernes terminamos antes-

-Si, me parece, per- algo en su campo de visión hizo que no continuara hablando una fuerte espalda se situó frente a ella impidiéndole mirar a Regulus, reconoció en seguida a Sirius que con voz ronca habló

-¿Qué haces hablando con ella?- su hermando menor solo lanzó un bufido aburrido y lo miró arrogante, cambiando totalmente su postura y voz

-Ahora mi hermano mayor elige con quien tengo que juntarme y con quien no-

-No te metas con ella, ¿Me escuchaste bien?- ¿Quién era él para decirle eso a su hermano? y ademas ¿Qué se creía? Hermione estaba enojada, no, furiosa, se adelantó y encaró al chico

-¿Qué te pasa Black? ¿crees que puedes decidir con quien hablo y con quien no?-

-Si, Granger, solo hazme caso y aléjate de este idiota- al parecer el también estaba algo enfadado

-Y ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Sólo por qué tu me lo dices?- levantó aún más la voz, sus amigos al escucharla se acercaron, James puso una mano en el hombro de Sirius y Regulus no dejaba de mirarlo con frialdad

-Si confiaras en mi, no te acercarías a este estúpido mortí- no pudo continuar, lo que sucedió dejó a todos con la boca abierta... Hermione había plantado una cachetada en la mejilla del chico, colérica, ante la mirada atónita de todos habló

-No hables de lo que no sabes Black, ya estoy harta de tu forma de actuar, yo no te prohíbo juntarte con nadie, no puedes ordenarme nada, no tienes poder sobre mí, no eres mi dueño, ¿ok?- Sirius solo la miraba callado, sin razón alguna, se había quedado sin palabras, la chica le lanzó una última mirada y tomó el brazo del menor de los Black que le lanzaba miradas a su hermano, llenas de arrogancia, salieron caminando lejos de allí dejando a sus amigos mirándola marchar

Ya cuando estuvieron lejos de la clase de Pociones la chica le soltó el brazo al menor

-Lo siento, no pude evitar enfadarme con él, a veces se pone muy odioso-

-Celoso, diría yo- dijo el chico luego de unos minutos de caminata en la cual se dirigían a la Torre de astronomía

-Ja, ja, ja eso es imposible- el chico solo se encogió de hombros

-Eso me parecía a mi- seguía pensativo, su hermano mayor lo odiaba..., la chica notó que no estaba muy concentrado

-Hey- colocó su mano en el brazo de él - tranquilo, todo se solucionará, y todos podremos ser felices-

-¿Y si no lo logramos?- temor se escondía detrás de esa máscara de Black

-No pienses eso, lo lograremos aunque nos cueste!-

Ya en la Torre de astronomía decidieron que no asistirían a clases durante todo el día y tampoco se presentarían para la cena ni el almuerzo, ya que más tarde irían a las cocinas a pedir algo.

* * *

Estaba desesperado ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué mierda lo había hecho? Por estúpido le respondió una pequeña voz en su interior. Si, lo admitía, era un tonto estúpido y engreído, golpeó nuevamente su cabeza contra la mesa, estaban en la cena y la chica aún no aparecía, debía estar verdaderamente enojada con él, refunfuñó cosas por lo bajo

-Calma Canuto, ya aparecerá, no creo que el enojo le dure tanto- intentó animarlo James, giró su cabeza para mirarlo, aún apoyándola en la mesa, lo miró directamente a los ojos, giró nuevamente su cabeza y continuó golpeando su frente contra la mesa, mirando sus pies, el chico de gafas suspiró nuevamente

-Yo no creo que vuelva tan pronto- dijo Elizabeth sin tacto alguno- sabemos lo testaruda y orgullosa que puede llegar a ser, y esta vez, si que se enojóaaugh! ¿Por qué me pisas Lily?- la pelirroja solo la miró con cara de reproche y apuntó con la cabeza al Merodeador que continuaba maltratando la pobre mesa

-Vamos Canuto- intentó Remus- si sigues golpeándote así quedaras como un unicornio-

-Me -golpe- da -golpe- igual- todos se resignaron y continuaron con su cena menos James

-Y... ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-No lo sé- continuaba con la cara apoyada en la mesa, pero ahora no se golpeaba

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-No lo sé-

-Sirius... tú... ¿No estarás celoso?- algo hiso click dentro de su mente... ¿celoso? ¿él? aunque todo apuntara a que si, él lo negaría hasta el final

-No digas estupideces, nunca he estado celoso en mi vida y nunca lo estaré, eso se lo dejo a las personas inseguras- pero a pesar de negarlo, algo dentro de si lo contrariaba, ... era la sensación que sintió al ver a Hermione hablando con otro chico que no fuera él, ver que su sonrisa no estaba dirigida a él, sintió miedo, mucho miedo... y bueno, rabia a la vez... Era un tonto... suspiró nuevamente

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué vas a hacer para que te perdone? Recuerda que mañana salimos al pueblo y debes ir con ella- El chico con larga cabellera chasqueó la lengua

-Supongo que le pediré perdón- James casi se ahoga con el jugo de calabazas que estaba tomando, este terminó en casi toda la cabellera de Sirius que estaba apoyada en la mesa, este solo cerró los ojos con fuerza y contó mentalmente hasta 10

-Corre Potter... ya estoy contando...- ante la mirada de todos James se levantó y corrió saliendo del Gran comedor, luego de unos segundos Sirius Black hizo lo mismo, mientras perseguía a su mejor amigo riendo con su adorado cabello todo pegajoso.

* * *

**muy corto, lo se, lo se, pero si no lo subía ahora no podría después ya que voy saliendoo**

**pero juro solemnemente que mañana viene uno MUCHO más largo!**

**muchas gracias a las que me escribieron y tambn a los que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas**

**recibo toda clase de sugerencia y reclamo! estos me ayudan a crecer como escritora, muchas gracias por leer!**

***~Calipso~***


	11. Capitulo 10

**_"Lazos"_**

* * *

Luego de darse una ducha por la culpa de su mejor amigo, bajó a su sala común para esperar a la castaña que estaba enfadada con él, no quedaba mucha gente deambulando debido a que ya era tarde, gracias a Lily y Lizzy que habían subido hace poco sabía que Hermione no se encontraba en su habitación, después de unos minutos yendo de allí hacia acá, sentándose en los sillones, levantándose y caminando, se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba ¿Qué era? No tenía idea, sus manos estaban inquietas y no dejaba de moverse frenéticamente hacia todas partes, no podía mantenerse quieto... pero no encontraba el porque, solo iba a pedir perdón por primera vez en su vida...

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Todo, todo podía salir mal, ella podía fácilmente decir que no, que no lo perdonaba,... y ¿entonces? ¿Qué haría él?

Estaba nervioso, eso le pasaba, por primera vez no estaba seguro de si mismo, todas estas sensaciones que sentía al lado de la castaña eran nuevas para el ¿celos?, inseguridad, vergüenza, ansiedad, algo dentro de él se removía cada vez que escuchaba su risa... se abofeteó la cara, y las pocas personas que aún se encontraban en la sala común lo miraron extraño, pero no les prestó atención... luego de unos minutos más comenzó a impacientarse nuevamente, ¿Por qué no volvía si ya era tarde? ¿Estaba con su hermano? ¿Y si utilizaba el mapa para ver donde estaba? ¡Eso! ¡El mapa!

Se levantó rápidamente y observó la puerta por la cual una chica castaña estaba entrando

"¿Y ahora?" se preguntó mentalmente, la chica caminó hacia la escalera sin siquiera mirarlo, y antes de que la subiera este se decidió hablar

-E.. Esto, ¿Granger?- la aludida no volteó más detuvo su paso, cosa que lo alentó a continuar- po...-carraspeó- ¿podemos hablar un momento?-

Hermione suspiró y resignada asintió caminando sin mirarlo a los ojos hasta situarse en el sillón al lado de él

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? Black- dijo fríamente.

Definitivamente iba a ser difícil

-Sobre nosotros, osea, digo, lo que sucedió esta mañana...-

-¿Quieres hablar de como intentaste controlarme esta mañana? Ja..., de eso ya no hay que hablar Black, dejé todo claro, yo no dejaré de hablar con un amigo solo por que tu me lo dices, n-

-shhh, solo, solo escúchame atentamente, solo esta vez... Por favor- dijo mirándola directamente a sus ojos... Nuevamente estos se encontraban, plateado contra miel... Las mismas sensaciones recorrieron sus cuerpos y él apartó la suya esta vez, intentando ocultar con su cabello un ligero rubor que comenzaba a crecer en sus mejillas ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

-Solo quería decirte que tienes razón y yo estoy equivo..-

-¿¡ah!?- la chica atónita no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación ahogada... ¿Qué sucedía aquí? Sirius Black... El gran Sirius Black estaba dándole razón a ella... Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, la rata de biblioteca, la mata de pelos andante... ¿Quién lo creería? Si el Sirius de su tiempo viera a el de ahora jajajajajaja, no quiso ni imaginarlo

-Que bueno, lo pensé, y tienes toda la razón, no tengo ni un solo derecho sobre ti- algo de lo dicho anteriormente lo incomodó, carraspeando intentó no hacerlo notar- yo... No soy nadie para decirte que debes hacer y que no- dirigió su mirada al fuego de la chimenea, con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente algo le molestaba y ya creía saber que era...

-Black.. Yo-

-No espera- dijo volteando y quedando cara a cara - eso no es todo, yo quería decir que... -carraspeó- lo swioednhtlo- dijo rápidamente

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica, aún sabiendo lo que el chico había querido decir... A la mierda su orgullo, no podía estar enojada con él - no te escuche, ¿podrías repetirlo?-

-mmmm... No, yo ya lo dije- terminó con una mirada orgullosa en su rostro, como la de un niño pequeño

-jajaja, esta bien Sirius... Te perdono- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-En... ¿En serio? ¿No estas bromeando?- una gran sonrisa perruna escapó de sus labios, ella solo negó con la cabeza

-Solo, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿ok?-

-Palabra de Merodeador- dijo colocando su mano derecha en el pecho, el lugar del corazón, como todo un boy scout, sin querer la chica rió nuevamente, ya que no pudo evitarlo, eran las mismas actitudes que el Sirius de su tiempo, infantil e inmaduro como un niño pequeño, y él no pudo evitar mirarla atentamente... En definitivo, la chica era hermosa y le encantaba el sonido de su risa, ahora él también reía sin poder evitarlo...

Era un momento único que ninguno de los dos deseaba que terminase.

* * *

Raramente se despertó temprano, para ser día sábado ¿El motivo? No lo sabía

-James, James- removió a su amigo para que este despertase

-¿mmm? ¿Canuto? ¿Y los gnomos? ¿Qué haces tu despierto? ¿¡Nos invaden!?- dijo alzandose rápidamente

-No, solo me desperté n-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos, dirigiendo su mano hacia su mesita de noche en donde descansaban su lentes- no puede ser, es imposible ¿Tú? Despertando -miró su reloj- a las 8:45, un día sábado... Por Merlín, hoy si que nos invaden los gnomos- terminó sentándose en la cama refregando sus ojos con las manos debajo de sus gafas

-Que gracioso James, y arregla un poco ese cabello jajaajja-

-mmm... Despertaste de buen humor, ¿Cómo te fue con Herms ayer?-

-Excelente, esa chica es fantástica yo; hey ¿porqué me miras así?-

-mmmm... Nada, nada- dijo pensativo- Canuto... Cierra los ojos-dijo serio

-¿Ah? ¿Para qué quieres que cierre mis ojos?-dijo extrañado

-Solo confía en mi y hazlo-

-Está bien- dijo haciéndole caso

-Bien, ahora concéntrate... E imagina a Hermione-

-¿Para qué?- dijo abriendo un ojo para mirarlo

-Solo hazlo- dijo golpeando su cabeza con la palma de su mano

-¡Augh! Esta bien, esta bien-

-Muy bien... ¿La tienes?- él solo asintió - ahora... Imagínate que esta riendo...- Sirius asintió nuevamente pero ahora sonreía como un estúpido, James no pudo evitar sonreír... Estaba en lo cierto- Bien, ahora imagina que llora...- Canuto frunció en ceño y negó con la cabeza tras unos segundos

-No quiero... O no puedo, no lo se... ¿Porqué?- dijo extrañado

-Piénsalo bien... A mi me pasa igual con Lily- se levantó y caminó hacia la ducha, dejando a un Sirius Black realmente pensativo.

* * *

Lily, Lizzy y Hermione estaban terminando de arreglarse para bajar a desayunar, debido al clima se colocaron ropa abrigada, la chica de ojos miel estaba arreglando su alborotado cabello frente al espejo mientras hablaba con sus amigas

-¿Y qué pasó al final con Black, Herms?- dijo Lizzy como quien no quiere la cosa, Lily miró con curiosidad la reacción de la castaña que solo sonrió y dijo

-Bien, quedamos que el nunca más lo iba a volver a hacer-

-Yo pensé que iba a ser más difícil que llegaran a un acuerdo, ya que conociendo tu orgullo y el de él Jajajaja- dijo la pelirroja terminando de calzar sus zapatos

-Mmmm... Es que no pude negarme cuando el se disculpó, fu-

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamaron sus dos amigas a la vez

-Sirius Black se disculpó... Por Merlín... Hoy si que morimos todos juntos- dijo Elizabeth golpeando su cabeza contra el armario

-No sean melodramáticas, se que Black es orgulloso, pero lo hizo jajaja- dijo con una sonrisa algo nostálgica- Es más orgulloso que mi antiguo novio...- dijo mirándose al espejo frente a ella, cuanto le dolía recordarlo... No debería ser así, una tristeza la embargó y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de gotas cristalinas y cubrió con sus manos su frágil rostro y comenzó a sollozar, sus amigas rápidamente se dirigieron, hacia donde ella y la abrazaron

-Yo... Yo ¡Lo extraño tanto!, él no debería haber hecho eso- dijo entre sollozos, se sentaron en la cama esperando a que su amiga se tranquilizara

-Shhh, calma Herms, calma, tranquila, estamos contigo- decían continuamente sus amigas, luego de un rato lo logró

-Lo siento chicas, es que no pude evitarlo-

-Tranquila- dijo la rubia con voz armoniosa- siempre que quieras hablar de algo estaremos para ti, ¿si?, tranquila- dijo acariciando su cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja

-Yo... No hablo de mi anterior vida, no por que no confíe en ustedes, es por que me duele mucho... Y es peligroso que ustedes sepan... Pero les hablaré de él...-

-No es necesario que lo hagas Hermione, tranquila- dijo la pelirroja

-No..., es que quiero hacerlo, no le e contado nada a nadie sobre él, nunca, y ya que ustedes son mis mejores amigas lo haré- las chicas la abrazaron quedando todas unidas

-Ninguno de los dos supo cuando empezó... Él y yo éramos muy diferentes... Jaja, como el agua y aceite, él vivía para sus bromas, junto a su hermano gemelo George, los dos pelirrojos dolores de cabeza de todos... Los odiados por los profesores. Y yo... La chica sabelotodo, siempre arruinado sus planes ... Jajaaj, yo tenia 14 años cuando supe que me había enamorado por completo del hermano mayor de uno mis dos mejores amigos, nunca supe por que, él era todo lo contrario a mí, supongo que me complementaba, nunca pensé que él me correspondería, se me declaró cuando yo tenia 14 y el 16, aun recuerdo lo nervioso que estaba, jajaja, me dijo todo lo que sentía, que si le podía dar solo una oportunidad...

Nunca olvidare su cara yo le dije siento lo mismo que tú, y si, démonos una oportunidad, y él exclamo: -vez! Yo ya sabia que me ibas a decir que no, George me dijo que si aceptarías pero yo sabia que no sentías lo mis- hay lo corte y lo bese...

Luego de hacer nuestra relación publica frente a nuestros amigos...

Eso fue cosa difícil, ya que mis amigos eran muy sobre protectores conmigo además la reputación del pelirrojo frente a las chicas no ayudaba de mucho, luego de mucho esfuerzo por parte de él para convencer a los chicos, que yo no era un juego más... Terminaron creyéndole, pero con la advertencia si es que me lastimaba aunque fuera un poco, se las vería con ellos... Desde hay fue todo muy lindo, Fred era... Era mi Fred, no salíamos a ninguna parte si no íbamos el uno con el otro, nos complementábamos de una forma impresionante, me conocía a la perfección, solo con una mirada o sonrisa ya sabíamos lo que pensábamos... Su familia me adoraba y mi familia lo adoraba... Nos amábamos, era algo mágico, jaja, todos estaban al tanto que, el uno sin el otro no sobreviviríamos..., lo nuestro... Era amor..., pero todo cuento de hadas tiene su final, no necesariamente uno feliz... Llegaron tiempos oscuros en donde yo vivía..., todos estábamos en alerta permanente, habíamos cumplido cuatro años juntos... Ese día estábamos en la mad- su casa, mi otro mejor amigo no llegaba, se suponía que había llegado a la casa de su padrino, pero no teníamos noticias de él, un auror dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que él era inteligente y que sabría llegar solo, pero era imposible no preocuparse, yo quería ir a buscarlo, como ya tenía mis 18 podía aparecerme, era simple, ir buscar a mi amigo e irnos, pero Fred no me dejaba ir, él sabía lo testaruda que era, así que se ofreció a acompañarme, George, no nos quería dejar ir, pero yo lo convencí... Nos aparecimos en la casa del padrino de mi amigo... él estaba allí, pero también una mortífaga... Él estaba cegado, quería venganza, ya que esta había asesinado a su padrino- más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al recordar a Sirius- De un momento a otro en un descuido de él...Ella me miro a los ojos... Levantó su varita, vi su sonrisa sádica... Ella- ella- iba a matarme..., no alcance a sacar mi varita cuando mencionó esas dos simples palabras... Iba directo hacia mi, Fred vio esto, me sonrió y y ... Y su cuerpo estaba encima del mío... Sus ojos ya no brillaban... El se había ido-la chica sollozaba como nunca- ¡el me dijo que nunca me dejaría sola! ¡Por que me mintió! Él... Él... Yo debería haber muerto, no él... Yo lo único que quería en ese momento era morirme... Irme junto a él..., La asesina huyó, yo quede ahí... Tirada abrazando a un cuerpo sin vida... El cuerpo de la persona que amé... Yo no lo quería soltar, Mi amigo decía que teníamos que irnos, que era peligroso, a mi no me importaba..., no lo iba a dejar allí, así que nos trasladamos con él hacia su casa... Ver la cara de su familia fue lo peor... Era mi culpa..., se los dije, nadie me culpo... Eso fue lo horrible... ¡Nadie me culpó! Siendo solo mía la culpa... ¡Él murió en vez de mi! Él se sacrifico por mi- seguía sollozando sin control, mientras que las chicas intentaban tranquilizarla, a pesar de que ellas también estaban en shock, no podían creer todo lo que su amiga se había aguantado, todo lo que había sufrido...

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa, fue su decisión por que él te amaba Herms, tranquila, vamos shhh, tranquila- dijo Lily- shhhh... Él lo hizo ya que sabía que tu podrías salir a delante... Vive por él Herms, vive tu vida por la tuya y la de Fred-

-Gracias chicas... En realidad necesitaba escuchar eso-

Ninguna supo que su amistad en ese momento había crecido enormemente...

* * *

**Chicaaas, en realidad lo siento mucho, no tengo escusas necesarias para haber tardado tanto... Pero he tenido muchos problemas en mi vida estas últimas semanas...**

**Para empezar terminé**** con mi novio ya que me engañó con mi prima... Si, como lo oyen... ¿Quién quiere enemigos teniendo una familia así? Luego mi mamá me mandó a vivir con mi mejor amiga por las vacaciones debido a que andaba muy triste ya que mi EXnovio vive a dos casas de mí y cada vez que lo veía el muy ... Se acercaba a pedirme disculpas y eso me hacía mal... El lunes fue a la casa de mi amiga a hacer un escándalo ya que pensaba que yo andaba con el hermano de ella... Que es un buen amigo también y a sido muy bueno conmigo en estos momentos, tiene 23 y se llama Francisco... No me a dejado sola en ningún momento y estoy muy agradecida con él, pero el muy tonto de mi ex lo golpeó... Para que vean como a estado agitada mi vida jajaja, pero a pesar de todo esto me a ayudado bastante a darme cuenta con quien cuento y con quien no... Discúlpenme por favor! Seguiré la historia obviamente, no la abandonaré, gracias a todos por poner las alertas, favoritos, los mensajes que me suben el animo no saben cuanto! En estos momentos son lo que mas necesito! Cuando suba el próximo capítulo les responderé muchas gracias :)**

**pd: perdonen las faltas de ortografía, es que lo estoy subiendo desde mi celular jaja**

***~CALIPSO~***


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Falsas Ilusiones...**_

* * *

Luego de un rato las chicas finalmente bajaron a desayunar, bajo la mirada curiosa se sentaron en su respectivos puestos al lado de los merodeadores, cosa que ya habían tomado ya por costumbre

-¿Porque llegaron tan tarde?- formuló el licantropo la pregunta que corría por las mentes de todos

Hermione levantó su mirada que se encontraba algo opaca por el llanto

-Fue mi culpa- sentenció  
-Sí- se adelantó Lily- ya que Herms se quedó dormida debido a que estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche en la sala común- tomó un trago de jugo de calabazas, su especialidad no era mentir, eso lo sabía bien, pero lo intentó lo mejor que pudo

Sirius se giró mirando fijamente a la chica castaña, buscando su mirada, al no encontrarla frunció el ceño inmediatamente

-¿Qué pasa?- le susurró  
-Nada- dijo aún sin mirarlo  
-No me engañas, ¿qué te sucedió?-

Él alargo su mano derecha lentamente y la posó en el mentón de la chica obligando a que esta lo mirara directamente a sus ojos, la chica sin poder evitar que esos orbes plateados la envolvieran, titubeante, respondió

-Mm.. Nada, es solo que tengo sueño- levantó su mano y la colocó encima de la del chico deshaciéndose suavemente del agarre, más no pudo desviar la trayectoria de su mirada, por más que quiso  
-Tienes los ojos hinchados- susurró mientras el resto del grupo continuaba su desayuno amenamente- Estuviste llorando- no era una pregunta, si no que una afirmación  
-No, yo, la verdad es que, si, pero- más él no la dejó continuar  
-¿Quién fue?- su tono cambió completamente, dando paso a uno frío y calculador  
-Nadie, yo solo-  
-Fue el idiota de mi hermano, ¿No?-

No dejó tiempo para que la chica respondiera, se levantó, llamando la atención del grupo

-Esta vez si que me escuchará ese cabrón- exclamó enfurecido y dando grandes zancadas se dirigió a las puertas del gran comedor para encaminarse hacia las mazmorras.

Luego de que la chica procesara la información, cosa que le tomó un par de segundos, corrió detrás de un impulsivo Sirius Black. Sus amigos les pisaban los talones.  
Menos Peter que como siempre los miró marcharse, miró su comida y continuó desayunando tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Regulus!- gritaba a todo pulmón Sirius por los pasillos, hecho una fiera mientras ignoraba a Hermione que corría tras él intentando alcanzarlo  
-Sirius, ¡solo escuchame!- pero él solo la ignoraba  
-Hey, ¿Qué sucede?- gritaba James acercándose junto a los otros

Al doblar en una esquina que daba con las escaleras, Sirius encontró a quien buscaba, se encontraba bajando con paso lento y mirada gacha, al escuchar todo el jaleo que se había armado, levantó su mirada y vio a su hermano, una mirada de horror se dibujó en sus ojos, para luego dar paso a una absolutamente fría

-¡Regulus!- exclamó el chico  
-Ja, es increíble que recuerdes mi nombre, hermano- dijo con un deje de sarcasmo y odio en su voz  
-Sirius- se adelantó Hermione tomando su antebrazo derecho- no es lo que piensas- miró al menor de los Black- Lo siento Regulus, todo fu- pero fue interrumpido por él rápidamente  
-No te atrevas a dirigirte hacia mí por mi nombre, los de tu raza no tienen derecho- soltó con desdén, la chica incrédula lo miró con gesto ausente, todo cuadro cuando escuchó unos pasos de zapatos que venían detrás de Regulus, bajando igualmente la escalera

Walburga y Orión Black los miraban a todos con recelo, Sirius se tensó inmediatamente, y saliendo de su estupefacción Hermione acercó más su cuerpo al de él que buscó su mano, ella no rechazó este gesto si no que entrelazó sus dedos y le dio un apretón fue una señal de "tranquilo, no estas solo, yo estoy aquí" que el chico entendió inmediatamente.  
Mientras que sus amigos, captando lo tenso de la situación se situaron a un metro de ellos en silencio, expectantes

-Vaya- dijo la imponente voz de la mujer- ¿Como has estado... hijo mío?- lo último lo había dicho con voz fría y dura  
-Yo no soy tu hijo- respondió de la misma forma

Hermione se fijó por primera vez en los señores Black... Elegantes, aristocráticos y mortíferos...  
Walburga se alzaba majestuosamente imponiendo un respeto único solo con su porte. Llevaba un estrafalario vestido burdeo de encajes estilo corse, su rostro, aunque se notaban las huellas de la edad era perfecto, digna madre de sus hijos, pequeñas arrugas cruzaban su ahora frente fruncida, unos pocos años menos de retrato que ella recordaba .  
A su lado izquierdo se encontraba su esposo, el patriarca de los Black, alto, con una túnica sobria pero elegante, espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, de complexión delgada pero a la vez musculosa, su mandíbula era cuadrada, nariz alargada y delgada, muy parecida a la de su primogénito, mismos ojos plateados adornaban su rostro pero estos eran fríos como el acero

-A pasado tiempo Sirius- Dijo ignorando el comentario de su hijo mayor, su voz era profunda y muy grave, obligaba a obedecerlo  
-Ya lo dije claramente... Yo no soy su hijo, yo morí para ustedes cuando me marché de casa, al igual que ustedes murieron para mí- su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero la chica a su lado sabía que esa solo era una máscara y el verdadero Canuto se estaba desmoronando por dentro, como un niño pequeño que esta perdido, sin que nadie a su alrededor lo ayude...sin poder evitarlo apretó más el agarre de su mano izquierda y lo miró, encontrándose con su mirada, le dio fuerzas e intentó transmitirle todo lo que sentía, él hizo lo mismo y luego de unos segundos los dos voltearon nuevamente hacia los Señores Black, desafiantes dispuestos a enfrentar lo que sea, juntos.  
-Mhm.- comenzó seriamente Walburga- así que los rumores son ciertos... Mi primogénito con una asquerosa san- sus palabras eran dichas con rencor e ira pero una profunda y gélida voz la paró en seco

-¡No la insultes a ella! No la metas en esto...Ni se te ocurra continuar con esa maldita frase-

Sirius dio un paso a delante soltando la mano de Hermione y sacando desafiante su varita para colocarla en alto apuntando directamente a sus padres que no ocultaron un poco de desconcierto, James y Remus decidieron que era hora de actuar y caminaron hasta situarse al lado de su amigo, el chico de gafas sostuvo su brazo y obligó a bajar la varita mirando sus ojos con gesto reprobatorio, y el licántropo se dispuso a hablar

-Con todo respeto señores Black, no tienen derecho de insultar a ningún alumno dentro del área del colegio, ni menos a la ahijada del director, así que por favor, les pido con todo el respeto posible si se pudieran retirar, ya que si no lo hacen me veré en la obligación de llamar al profesor para que arregle este asunto cuanto antes- serio, con gestos y voz segura Remus miró desafiante a los padres de su amigo que lo miraban con una gran indignación pintada en sus aristocráticos rostros

-Calma Gryffindor, estamos algo retrasados- abrió la boca por primera vez Regulus lanzándole una significativa mirada a la castaña, Orion asintió con gesto duro y los tres se dispusieron a terminar de bajar los últimos escalones, sin apartar sus fijas miradas del grupo, caminaron lentamente y Walburga se adelantó unos pasos para situarse cerca de Sirius y con voz fría y cargada de veneno susurró  
-Aunque no lo desees, lo niegues, grites y patalees... Tú sigues siendo mi hijo... Un Black, magia oscura corre por tu venas Sirius, y eso es algo que no puedes evitar... Ya es hora que te des cuenta en donde esta tu lugar- y ante el asombro de todos Hermione se plantó frente a ella y con el ceño fruncido por la ira contestó

-Ya sabe cual es su lugar Señora, es donde esta ahora, en medio de todos nosotros, gente que en verdad lo quiere.. sus amigos... Alejado de toda esa estúpida vida que usted le ofrece, así que si ya terminó de gastar saliva, puede retirarse, la puerta esta a mano derecha al final del otro pasillo- coléricas las dos mujeres se miraron cara a cara  
-Te arrepentirás- se acercó más a ella y susurró con rencor, despacio para que solo ella pudiera escucharla- y me pedirás clemencia mientras te retuerces en el suelo como el gusano que eres...- continuaron con su paso firme los tres Black, en el momento en el cual Regulus paso al lado de Hermione la golpeó ligeramente con el hombro, logrando que sus miradas se conectaran orgullo se notaba en la del chico y miedo en la de la muchacha, con una caricia disimulada, en su mano izquierda él deposito un pequeño papel arrugado y lanzándole nuevamente otra mirada continuó con su marcha, tras sus padres con su cabeza gacha y el animo desecho, pero con un profundo sentimiento cálido que se había instalado en su pecho que lo hizo sonreír sin intención

-¿Éstas bien Black?- dijo la Gryffindor volteando y encarándolo  
Con los ojos bien abiertos Sirius la observó y con dos grandes zancadas la tuvo al frente suyo y estirando sus fuertes brazos la estrechó contra su cuerpo, era un abrazo desesperado, necesitado y Hermione no se negó, sus amigos, viendo que el peligro ya había pasado se relajaron y los dejaron solos en ese momento, con una sonrisa en sus rostros sin que los aludidos se dieran cuenta

-Gracias Herms- murmuró contra sus cabellos, relajándose inhalando el sutil perfume que destilaban estos

-No hay de que Black, yo solo dije la verdad- se acomodó más al abrazo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y rodeando su musculoso cuerpo con sus delgados brazos, logrando un contacto más íntimo cosa que agradó a Sirius pero al mismo tiempo lo alteró

"Mierda, mierda, ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte? ¿Podrá escucharlo? Por favor que no ¿Será... Será verdad lo que me trata de insinuar James? Que Hermione me gusta..." Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, sintió un ligero "click", ahora cuando lo admitía era que todo calzaba... Los celos, la inseguridad, las ganas de estar con ella, con solo verla se alegraba de sobremanera, ya era absurdo negarlo ... "Hermione Granger me gusta"

Mientras la chica a la vez también cavilaba en su mente...  
"Es el padrino de Harry, es el padrino de Harry, es el padrino de Harry, es el padrino de Harry, y... Esto es un abrazo de agradecimiento nada más no significa nada, no, absolutamente nada, ¿Pero por qué siento que podría morir aquí mismo en este instante? Será que... Oh no..."

-Emmmm... Necesito hablar con Lily- dijo la chica, pero sin hacer ningún ademán de intentar soltarse

-Emmmm... Y yo con James-dijo en la misma situación

Finalmente como si estuviesen pensando lo mismo los dos se separaron y se miraron e incómodos apartaron sus miradas

-¿Y donde se metieron?- dijeron a la vez

* * *

-No, no y no, es imposible- continuó tirándose en su cama, mientras que sus amigas se situaban a su lado y la pelirroja hablaba

-¿cómo éstas tan segura? Si acabas de decir que no sabes lo que sientes por él, debe ser que Black... Te gusta- dijo poniendo cara de desagrado

-Oh, vamos Lily, no desanimes a Herms con esa cara, puede que Black no sea un chico perfecto,... Sea odioso, orgulloso, inmaduro arag- Hermione le lanzó una almohada

-No ayudas Lizzy-

-Bueno, el punto es.. Que él no es un mal chico, digo, muy dentro pero muuuuy dentro de él debe de haber un buen chico... Aich no se ni que estoy diciendo- suspiró y se tiró junto a la castaña

-Ya no se que pensar... Cuando estoy con él- suspiró- es como si... Me dan ganas de... Es tan exasperante pero a la vez tan... ¡Quiero ahorcarlo! Me rindo...-

-Yo también me rindo- dijo la pelirroja echándose al otro lado de la castaña y tapándose la cara con otro almohadón- pwrqce que mreh geuzta Potter-

-¿Qué? Lo siento Lily no te escuchamos bien-

-Que parece que me gusta Potter-

-¡Wujuuuuuu!- exclamaron juntas

-Ya era hora que lo admitieras Lily-

-¿qué? Ustedes... ¿Ya sabían?-

-Si, solo hay que ver la forma en que lo miras-

-No quiero que me guste... Es holgazán, engreído, soso, creído, orgulloso, altanero, estu-

-Ya... Ya- dijo Hermione desperezándose- pero dentro... Muuuuuy al fondo todas sabemos que es un chico tierno, listo y bueno-

-¿Cómo Black?- la picó Lizzy con una sonrisa juguetona

-Si, como Bla... ¡No! Eso es algo totalmente distinto... Esto... No puede suceder jamás- terminó susurrando triste, para ella misma, pero sus amigas se dieron cuenta de su estado anímico, así que las dos se levantaron de un brinco, mirándose a los ojos asintieron contentas y tomando de las manos a la castaña la levantaron

-Vamos Herms... Hay que prepararte para tu cita con el idiota-

-No le digas así Lizzy... Y ¿cómo prepararme? Si estoy bien así... Hey... Dejen de mirarme con esos ojos chicas...- sus amigas solo sonrieron y la llevaron al ropero contra su voluntad

* * *

-Ves... Yo te lo dije Canuto... No te preocupes, Hermione es una chica grandiosa... ¿Viste como enfrentó a tu madre?- vio la cara de desaprobación de su amigo- digo... A Walburga-

-Por Merlín...-dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa-ella...- suspiró- ella es maravillosa en verdad... Pero...- dijo cambiando su cara a una de total angustia

-No hay nada malo con ella Sirius-

-No es eso Cornamenta... Es solo que...-

-Es solo que...- dijo haciendo un ademán con sus manos para que continuara- vamos sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-

-Bueno... Es solo que... No le gusto James, ella me detesta- dijo golpeando su cabeza en el cabezal del camarote

-Lily también me detesta... ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¡Eres Sirius Black! ¿Cuándo has tenido algún problema con alguna chica?-

-Es que... Ella, ella es distinta a las demás-

-Si que te pegó duro esta vez...-dijo emocionado- ¡nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto!... ¡Es tan emocionante!- terminó enjuagándose lágrimas imaginarias de sus ojos dramáticamente

-Vamos no seas exagerado Cornamenta y ayúdame, ¿Qué puedo hacer?- el chico de gafas entornó los ojos bajo sus gafas y sonrió

-Lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo con Lily- dijo sencillamente

-Pero yo quiero hacer algo que de resultado- dijo para picarle a lo que este solo le respondió con un almohada voladora

* * *

-Vamos Herms, tenemos que bajar-dijo Lily por octava vez

-No bajaré así, de ninguna manera-

-Pero si estas bellísima- le sonrió Lizzy

-¡Si! Es verdad-

-No lo haré,... No me siento cómoda-

-Mentira, solo no sabes como reaccionará el idiota-

-Bueno...- Lizzy sonrió y le susurró algo al oído a la pelirroja, esta solo asintió

-Entonces bajaremos nosotras, adiós Herms-

-Pe... Adiós, pásenla bien- dijo agitando su mano contenta, se recostó en su cama y recordó el papel que Regulus le había entregado, se levantó y dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su ropa, pero en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta

-¿Tú?, co... ¿Cómo es que estás arriba?-

-Tru-carraspeó- trucos de Merodeador- se le secó la boca al ver bien a la chica, estaba preciosa, sus rizos estaban amarrados en una media moña que dejaba que algunos calleran libremente, vestía un pantalón apretado negro, y una casaca roja larga de invierno mostraba sus curvas, estaba maquillada un poco, iba sencilla pero a la vez hermosa

-Estás... -

-¿Rara?- dijo dudando

-Preciosa- tosió, arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan sincero- digo, estas presentable, ¿por qué no querías bajar?- intentó cambiar de tema

-Por que bueno... No quiero que la gente me vea contigo- se cruzó de brazos y se volteó para no mirarlo, no contó con que el chico cruzara la distancia que los separaba y la alzara en forma nupcial a ella solo le quedaba aferrarse al fuerte cuello del chico para no caerse quedando el uno muy cerca del otro

-¡Ba... bajame ahora Black!-

-No lo haré- dijo caminando hacia la puerta, la chica lo miró directamente a los ojos logrando que él se detuviera

-Si no me bajas yo...-

-Tú que-

-Te golpearé-

-Si me golpeas los dos caeremos-continuó caminando pero ahora por la escalera, la chica se escondió en su cuello para que nadie viera el rojo que cubría sus mejillas, a Sirius esta acción lo descolocó por completo y un escalofrío le atravesó la columna

-Si caemos-dijo contra el cuello del Merodeador inhalando su esencia- te juro que te golpearé-

-Yo nunca te dejaría caer- dijo con total sinceridad  
A ella le vino un dejavú a la mente en la cual estaban los mismos protagonistas distinta situación...

Estaba en el ático de Grimmaul Place buscando que leer, tenía más o menos 16, Sirius le había dicho que quizás ahí arriba podía encontrar los libros de historia de la magia que ella buscaba, pero no contaba que todo estuviera tan oscuro le asustaba cada crujido que escuchaba y tanteando una de las paredes con las manos encontró la luz, cuando se giró alguien estaba al frente de ella

-¡BOO!- dijo el azabache levantando los brazos, a lo que ella asustada trastabilló con una de las cajas que había al lado y cayó doblándose el pie

-¡AAH! Idiota..., aauch- intentando levantarse

-No era mi intención que te hicieras daño- dijo Sirius agachándose para quedar a su altura, sujetó el tobillo- ¿te duele?- la chica solo asintió con una mueca- yo solo quería asustarte ¿puedes levantarte?-

-Eso creo- dijo incorporándose con ayuda del animago

-Bien, ahora...- se agachó y la alzó fácilmente- sujétate bien pequeña-

-Sirius no es necesario en serio puedo caminar- a pesar de lo dicho se aferró fuertemente al cuello del mayor

-Fue mi culpa, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer jajajajaja deberías haber visto tu cara- habían llegado a las escaleras e instintivamente la morena se aferró mas fuerte al varonil cuello del hombre

-Despacio, por favor-

-Tranquila- la miró a los ojos- Yo nunca te dejaría caer-

-Gracias- dijo la muchacha perdida en esos ojos color plata

-Además...- soltó una risa irónica y continuó caminando- Fred me mataría si dejo que te suceda algo y nunca me lo perdonaría, así que vamos a revisar ese tobillo...-

-Bola de pelo, heey- dijo alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿estás bien?-

-Si... Solo recordaba a un idiota que una vez me cargo así-

-¿y por qué te cargó?- frunció el ceño, no debería importarle

-El muy idiota me asustó y me doble el tobillo y como estábamos en el ático no podía bajar sola jajaj-

-Si que es idiota-

-A veces se comportaba así, pero cuando quería podía llegar a ser muy dulce..., en retribución a la caída al día siguiente llegó con dos colecciones completas de los libros que buscaba... Se podría decir que fue una de las ultimas veces que lo vi...- abrazó más fuerte al chico mientras se intentaba tranquilizar pensando que el estaba allí con ella y que nada de eso iba a suceder, ella cambiaría las cosas

-¿Donde se habrán metido los chicos?- dijo Sirius intentando cambiar de tema, ya que no deseaba que se pusiera triste recordando su pasado él quería verla sonreír todo el tiempo

-No lo se, ahora deja bajarme-

-mmmm...déjame pensarlo... Mmmm noup- continuó caminando hacia la salida

-Vamos que la gente nos mira-

-No correré el riesgo de que te escapes, tenemos una cita-

-Black, ¡te exijo que me bajes en este mismo instante!- dijo aún oculta en el cuello del chico

-Mmmh... Con una condición- dijo sonriendo de lado continuó caminando

-¿Cuál?- dijo con voz insegura

-Vamos de la mano-

-¿P...por que tendríamos que ir de la mano?-

-Por que te puedes escapar, y además estamos en una cita-

-Esta bien pero solo esta vez- continuó resignada

-Menos mal- la bajó cuidadosamente- porque ya me estaba cansando jajajaj-

-Idiota, yo no te pedí que me cargaras- le extendió la mano derecha indecisa y él la agarró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ya se que no lo pediste pero yo quería hacerlo, me gusta hacerte enfadar jajaja-

-Muy gracioso- continuaron caminando bajo la atenta mirada de todos hacia la puerta principal donde los carros aguardaban-¿dónde se habrán metido?- susurró y vaho salió de su boca, hacía frío

-No lo se- dijo mirándola- lo que si se- soltó su mano- es que alguien no trajo bufanda hoy- se saco la suya y se acercó a la chica para colocársela en su esbelto cuello, cuidadosamente la bufanda de Gryffindor terminó en su lugar, y a la vez los dos chicos quedaron muy cerca, Sirius ya que era dos cabezas mas alto que ella la miraba hacia abajo y ella lo miraba hacia arriba

-Gracias- susurró rompiendo el momento, él tomó su mano nuevamente y continuaron el camino hacia los coches. Hermione miró atentamente a los thestrals que a la vez la miraban a ella

-¿Qué vez?- preguntó curioso

-¿Nunca has visto morir a alguien?-susurró lentamente con sus ojos fijos en los del animal

-No- dijo con extrañeza- ¿Por?-

-Sólo las personas que hemos visto a la muerte podemos ver a los animales que dirigen los carros- el chico paró en seco y la miró atentamente

-¿animales? ¿No están dirigidos por magia?-

-No, se llaman Thestrals-

-¿cómo son?- dijo curioso

-Son como un tipo de caballo alado,...pero su cuerpo es esquelético y son negros, sus alas son similares a la de los murciélagos y su cara tienen rasgos como de reptil... En algunas partes son tomados como mal augurio, por su forma y son vinculados con la muerte... Pero en verdad son animales muy leales si se les demuestra que eres digno detener su confianza- soltó la mano del chico y lentamente avanzó hacia uno de los animales ya cuando estaba cerca levantó su brazo despacio a lo que el animal inclinó su cabeza acarició delicadamente la piel del animal cuidando de no incomodarle

-Hey ¿qué haces?- el animal se irguió y miró hacia a delante

-Nada, ya vamos- terminó regalándole una última sonrisa a su nuevo amigo, subieron al carro y partieron a Hogsmeade.

-¿como crees que les estará yendo a Lily y James?- dijo ella

-Yo creo que bien, si es que Cornamenta se comporta-

-jajaja, ya lo creo, es a veces muy temperamental y no cuida sus palabras, como tú jajaja-

-¡Oye!... Pero él verdaderamente la quiere..., cuando alguien quiere a una persona esta dispuesto a cambiar todo con tal de que este dispuesta a estar contigo, a... a que solo te deje hacerla feliz...-

Se miraron a los ojos

-Pero... cuando quieres a una persona, la tienes que querer tal cual es,... con sus virtudes y defectos-miró hacia la ventana con aire ausente- no es necesario que una persona cambie para agradar o gustar a otra,... afortunadamente todos tenemos claro que Lily lo quiere así, tenía que darse cuenta lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella para aceptarlo...- sonrió

-Tienes razón-la apoyó él-... ¿y tú?-

-¿Yo qué?- dijo confusa

-¿Tienes a alguien en tu corazón?- dijo mirándola directamente a sus ojos nuevamente

El coche se detuvo y no le dio tiempo de responder, ella bajó rápidamente seguida de él

-Bien, ¿quieres hacer algo en especial?- dijo el muchacho buscando su mano

-Mmmm... en realidad, no, pero si quieres podemos ir a Zonko o quizás a Honeydukes, ya que no debo comprar nada- dijo como si nada

Sirius solo asintió emocionado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa chica era realmente fantástica

Charlaron, bromearon y se divirtieron en la tienda de bromas, a el chico le gustaba verla reír así que hacía lo que podía para lograrlo, mientras que ella se disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba con él

-Hagamos algo- dijo el Merodeador- olvidémonos de todo hoy-

-¿como?- preguntó curiosa

-Solo olvídate de todo lo que te rodea,... todo lo que te agobia, solo seamos nosotros dos por un momento, solo Hermione y Sirius, unos magos totalmente normales sin ninguna preocupación, solo unos chicos sin ningún pasado tormentoso que los persigue..., solo no dejes que tu mente te preocupe y disfrutemos del día-

-Hecho- declaró con una sonrisa.

-¿Te he dicho que me gusta cuando sonríes?- dijo totalmente embobado

-jajajaj, no bromees- lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo caminando para salir de la tienda

-No bromeo- dijo serio, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

La chica lo ignoró y juntos caminaron hacia la tienda de dulces.

-¿Qué piensas hacer en el futuro?- preguntó curioso, ella meditó por algunos segundos y frotándose las manos debido al frío respondió

-Sinceramente no lo sé,... yo creo que cuando termine todo esto, me iré lejos a un país lejos de aquí o me dedicaré a viajar- "si es que no muero" pensó

-¿Porqué te irías lejos?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Yo... no lo sé en realidad- mintió con la mirada puesta en sus propias manos que continuaban haciendo fricción para provocar calor, el chico la vio y tomó una de sus manos para abrigarla con el calor de la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, ella se lo agradeció con una mirada- ¿y tú?- cambió para que no le siguiera preguntando, no sabía por que necesitaba ser sincera con el chico, y eso en verdad no le convenía...

-Quiero se auror,... o jugador de Quidditch..., domador de dragones o...-

-jajajaj, pareces un niño pequeño- dijo con ternura- pero,... ¿no tienes como un sueño a futuro? ¿algo qué se te haya pasado por la mente alguna vez, pero qué te haga ilusión?- el asintió suavemente y miró el piso luego al cielo por unos segundos

-Si te soy sincero sí,... una vez, cuando era pequeño, debía de tene años, escapé de casa- rió ante el recuerdo- corrí hasta un parque que se encontraba a la vuelta de mi calle y me senté en una banca... ahí se me acercó un niño de mi edad,... este me sonrió y comenzó a hablar, había venido con sus padres, yo, extrañado, le pregunté si es que era normal que los padres acompañaran a jugar, el con sus pequeños ojitos abiertos a más no poder no comprendió mi pregunta,... ignorándola se despidió de mí y corrió a donde lo esperaban sus papás... a la mitad del camino el pequeño niño tropezó y comenzó a llorar,... sus padres al escuchar el llanto de su hijo en medio del gentío, preocupados corrieron a ayudarlo,... yo nunca había visto ese tipo de amor,... y desde ese momento me pregunté como sería yo si es que algún día tenía un hijo,... es absurdo lo sé- la miró- pero mi mayor ilusión es ser un padre amoroso... si es que algún día lo soy- rió

-Serás un padre fantástico- dijo segura- Hey!, nada del pasado hoy-

-Jajajaj es verdad,... lo siento... ¿y tú?-

-Mi mayor ilusión es..., crear un mundo en el cual la gente que amo sea feliz... si ellos son felices yo lo seré- se detuvieron, él la miró sonriente al igual que ella a él

-Es una muy linda ilusión... me... ¿me dejarías intentar algo?- dijo titubeando, a lo que ella asintió

Él la soltó y acercándose lentamente a ella colocó su mano derecha en su mejilla mientras la miraba directamente a sus ojos, sin pestañear, Hermione sintió el calor de su mano que reposaba en su cara y también sintió el calor abrazador de su mirada, bajó la vista hacia los labios de él, entreabiertos ya solo un palmo de distancia los separaba, eso no podía ser, no debía, estaba prohibido, estúpidamente prohibido, pero no podía negar que lo deseaba tanto como él ya podía sentir su húmeda respiración, pero para bien o para mal, alguien los interrumpió logrando que se separaran

-Oh, ¡vamos! Anda! Dime que no es cierto, Hermione, dime que no es verdad!- su voz demostraba desesperación y ambos lo notaron, la chica intentó acercarse, preocupada para ver que le pasaba a su amigo, pero este al ver sus intenciones retrocedió un paso, el chico de ojos grises y profundos sujeto de la mano a la castaña para que no se acercara más al chico de Slytherin

-Severus, dime que pasa, ¿estás bien?-

-Estaré bien cuando me respondas,... dime que no sales con esa cosa-dijo apuntando a Sirius- con ese perro traicionero- escupió con odio

-¡Hey! Tu no me vienes a llamar así Quejicus-el chico ya estaba adelantándose hacia él, pero una mano y una mirada furiosa de la chica lograron detenerlo

-Sirius, no le digas así..-

-Pero el me-

-Nada de peros, y tú, Severus, creo que tenemos que hablar a solas-

-No puede ser... ¿Entonces es verdad? No puedo creerlo, y yo que pensé que eras sensata...Ya no importa, solo te advierto que cuando él se aburra de ti, yo no estaré allí para consolarte... Lo siento, ya no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra...-

-Pero Severus yo-

-No escucharé excusas baratas de una sangre sucia, Malfoy tenia razón,... No vales la pena-

-¡Hey que tu no le vienes a hablar así!-dijo Sirius enfurecido, hubiera golpeado a ese idiota por no ser que Hermione sostenía su mano fuertemente

-Tu solo calla Black,... Si son el uno para el otro, el traidor a la sangre y la sangre sucia...tú solo no te acerques a mi... Nunca más-el chico se alejó dando zancadas enormes y dejando a una chica con su mirada perdida...

-No lo necesitas Herms..., por favor no llores- pasaba sus dedos algo torpes eliminando el rastro de lágrimas que empezaban a caer- vamos... Él no vale la pena, desperdiciar tu tiempo en él es una perdida-

-Pero... Pero él era mi amigo-la chica comenzó a sollozar y el la abrazó algo torpe, se sentía muy extraño y definitivamente no le gustaba esa sensación que se instaló repentinamente en su pecho

-Shhh... Tranquila... Vamos no llores... No vale la pena, shhhh-

-Es que, odio esa palabra... La odio con mi vida...- la chica aun acorralada por el pecho del chico tomo su antebrazo y lo apretó inconscientemente, Sirius recordó sobre lo que les había contado Lunático sobre la cicatriz de la chica "sangre sucia" ¿qué enfermo podría haberle hecho algo así a una persona?... una desesperación desconocida por él lo embargó, no permitiría que la dañasen nunca más

-Vamos, que odio verte llorar, no se que hacer, me duele el pecho verte así y no poder hacer nada... Herms, no llores, vamos... Shhh- luego de un rato mientras él la consolaba ella se calmo totalmente

-Yo... Lo siento, lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto Black, se que no somos los mejores amigos y a veces pareciera que no te soporto pero... gracias por estar aquí-la chica le regaló una sonrisa, el chico no pudo creer lo hermosa que se veía sonriendo plenamente

-Sigamos como que no a pasado nada, ¿Si?-dijo la chica borrando el rastro de lagrimas que aun quedaban, el chico como respuesta le sonrió y le tendió su mano en señal de aceptación, siguieron caminando como al principio, y cuando casi iban llegando a una tienda un grito los alertó, Hermione se puso tensa y saco su varita justo en el momento exacto para desviar una maldición, que iba directo hacia ellos, Sirius saliendo del shock, sacó la suya, no se dieron cuenta en que momento mortifagos llegaban por todas partes, todos los presentes luchaban contra estos, parecía que la lucha nunca tendría fin, todos los profesores comenzaron a llegar, algo alterados, sacando a los alumnos de allí, Hermione y Sirius luchaban codo a codo mientras corrían en busca de sus amigos, la chica era toda una experta, pero él chico no se quedaba atrás. Las maldiciones iban y venían por todo el lugar, encontraron a Lupin y Peter que cuidaban de una inconsciente Lizzy, se unieron a ellos en la batalla

-¿¡Está bien!?-Hermione preguntó preocupada

-Si, solo le lanzaron un desmaius, al parecer fue fuerte, por que no podemos despertarla con nada- Lupin al ser uno de los mejores en DCLAO junto con Hermione, se manejaba a la perfección esquivando y lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, todos tenían claro que los mortifagos seguirían llegando, los profesores que llegaban sacaban a los alumnos y los trasladaban a Hogwarts, tenían que encontrar a Lyly y James, Hermione ya estaba trazando un plan mentalmente sobre lo que harían

-Bien, chicos, tenemos que estar atentos, tu Peter- dijo con algo de desconfianza, más no tendría otra opción- toma a Lizzy, Remus, tu irás cubriendo atrás, mientras que Black y yo adelante, tenemos que encontrar a los chicos ¡ahora!- acataron las ordenes sin reclamar nada, se movieron entre todo Hogsmeade derribando y bloqueando a mortifago que se les cruzara, llegaron al camino devuelta a Hogwarts y Peter se llevo a Lizzy para ponerla a salvo- luego de una clara advertencia de Hermione- así los otros podían ir y venir sin la necesidad de cubrir a alguien más, Hermione estaba preocupada, esto nunca lo escuchó, los mortifagos nunca habían invadido Hogsmeade antes de que los merodeadores salieran del colegio, ¿Y si era por ella?... Sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas cuando encontraron a Lily y James que peleaban codo a codo, y eran acorralados, al momento de llegar todos los mortifagos se dirigieron hacia ella, los chicos la ayudaron, en ese entonces todo cuadro cuando vio la cara de Lily

-¡HERMS!- escucho el grito desesperado de sus amigos, pero ya era demasiado tarde y todo se volvió negro...

narra Sirius

Sentí un alivio enorme en mi pecho cuando vi a James y Lily que estaban juntos sanos y salvos, cuando llegamos todos los mortifagos se abalanzaron contra Hermione, por supuesto la defendimos, cuando acabamos con ellos gire mi cabeza hacia mi hermano... Vi la cara de horror que se dibujaba en sus facciones al mirar arriba de mi hombro, gire rápidamente para ver a una sonriente Hermione, y atrás de ella un mortífago con el cabello por los hombros apuntándola con su varita, grité su nombre para que se fijara... Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el cobarde le había lanzado un hechizo por la espalda, solo era un desmaius, pero al parecer uno fuerte, como el de Lizzy, corrimos hacia ella antes que el mortífago, (el cual se me hacía demasiado familiar) lo hiciera

-¡Reducto!- grité y el cobarde salió volando, me tiré en el suelo y giré a la chica, toque su cabeza, miré rápidamente mis manos al sentir un líquido cálido correr por estas, mi desesperación no podía para más, su cabeza había caído en el pavimento y estaba inconsciente, no se si por el golpe o por el hechizo, la alcé en mis brazos, todos tenían cara de preocupación

-¡Vamos!, no hay tiempo que perder, Lunático, tu vigila mi frente, Cornamenta, tú y Lily atrás, tenemos que llegar a Hogwarts rápido- todos me obedecieron sin reclamar, no había tiempo y Hermione estaba cada vez más pálida y eso hacía que acelerara el paso cada vez mas, íbamos casi a la mitad del camino cuando Mcgonagall se nos cruzo, iba rápido con otro grupo de profesores, ella vio el estado de la chica que llevaba en mis brazos y lanzó una exclamación ahogada

-Rápido muchachos, llévenla a la enfermería, no se ve para nada bien-

Nosotros solo asentimos y corrimos mas fuerte, adentrándonos más en los terrenos de Hogwarts nos fijamos en los innumerables alumnos que entraban asustados, y eran dirigidos por los prefectos, así que Lily y James tuvieron que ir a poner orden en Gryffindor, con Remus continuamos nuestro camino hacia la enfermería, cuando llegamos, la enfermera no tenía muy buena cara y cuando vio a Hermione se alteró, y nos obligo a dejarla en la camilla, luego de inspeccionarla, le cerro la herida y lanzo un par de hechizos más, debido a toda la gente que la necesitaba, nos dejo a su cargo, debíamos cuidar de que no despertara, y si lo hacia debíamos darle una poción que ella nos había dejado, me senté a su lado, cansado y Remus habló, yo lo que menos quería era hacer eso...

-¿No te parece raro, Canuto?-

-Por que lo dices, Lunático?-

-Solo atacaron a chicas,... Solo le lanzaron hechizos a ellas, y si te fijas la mayoría de las chicas que están aquí, son de Gryffindor...- estoy seguro que mi color bajo unos dos tonos, él tenía razón y me quede concentrado, pensando ¿Qué querían los mortífagos? ¿Qué ganaban con atacar a los alumnos?- -No lo sé Remus,... pero de algo estoy seguro... el que atacó a Hermione era Lucius Malfoy-

-No podemos adelantarnos todavía Canuto...- yo solo asentí -Quédate tú con ella, yo iré a ver a Lizzy, solo cuidala bien, ¿si?- yo solo asiento y miro a la chica que tengo al frente, a pesar, de estar en esa situación sigue siendo hermosa...

Han pasado aproximadamente un par de horas y todavía no despierta, esto esta empezando a alterarme y La señorita Pomprey dice que solo nos queda esperar, pero que su situación es algo crítica y teníamos que ser fuertes por ella, todos los chicos la han venido a ver, Lizzy se encuentra mejor y ya se despertó, como la mayoría de las chicas a las que desmayaron, Lily estaba dispuesta a quedarse en la enfermería junto conmigo, para cuidar de ella, pero la enfermera no la dejo, de hecho a regañadientes me dejo a mi,...

Ya que le dije que no saldría ni con mil crucios, ella vio mi decisión y no insistió más, aunque ganas de hecharme no le faltaban, Dumbledore vino a verla y dijo que cuando despertara la llevara a su despacho. Tomé su mano, algo indeciso ya que si estuviera despierta de seguro me lanzaría una maldición, estaba blanca, fría y el calor de la mía pareció reconfortarla, ya que se removió un poco y apretó los ojos, lanzó un suspiro, yo ya iba a llamar a la enfermera, pensando que se despertaría, pero no fue así, suspiró una vez mas y susurró algo más no alcance a escucharlo, así que me acerque un poco más

-Fre...-no dijo nada más y cayó en su profundo sueño, yo solo la observaba..., no supe cuando al igual que ella, tentado por el cansancio, me dormí apoyando mi cabeza en la cama

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para habituarse a la poca luz que había debían ser más o menos las 3 de la madrugada se irguió y vio a la chica que continuaba durmiendo encendió una vela que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y escuchó unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia ellos, alguien corrió las cortinas y entró rápidamente cerrándolas detrás de él, gracias a la luz Sirius pudo vislumbrar el rostro del recién llegado

-Regulus- este ignorándolo paso rápidamente a la camilla, y colocó su mano en la frente de la inconsciente muchacha- ¿Qué haces acá?-

-¿cómo esta?- ignorándolo nuevamente acarició su mejilla cuidadosamente

-Suéltala- dijo apartándolo

La chica comenzó a moverse debido al ruido, tragó saliva, su garganta estaba seca, lanzó una reclamo ahogado por el dolor que le causó e intentó abrir de a poco sus ojos topándose con dos figuras que la observaban atentamente

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaron a la vez, la chica algo desorientada se irguió con ayuda de ambos y colocó las manos en su dolorida cabeza

-Sólo me duele la cabeza... ¿Reg?- el chico la tenía abrazada, no supo cuando y ya estaba entre sus fuertes brazos bajo la atónita mirada del Merodeador

-Idiota, te lo dejé escrito en el papel por que mierda no me haces caso- dijo el ahogando su voz contra los cabellos de la chica

-Lo siento... No leí la nota- Sirius se sentía excluido de la conversación era un completo extraño en su círculo...

-Sirius, ¿tú me cuidaste?- dijo separándose del Slytherin, el chico solo se limitó a asentir- gracias-

-¿quieres algo?- dijo el Merodeador

-Un vaso de agua por favor- el chico asintió y los dejó a pesar de estar inseguro de dejarlos solos

-¿Por qué no leíste el papel que te entregué?- dijo algo disgustado

-Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo, tuve que salir con Sirius y n-

-¿Saliste con mi hermano?- la interrumpió

-Si, perdí una apuesta, larga historia, tú ¿estás bien?-

-Si- bajo la voz- nos obligaron a atacar Hogsmeade, sospechaba de algo, por eso te escribí en el papel que no salieras de Hogwarts, aquí estas segura..., Él... Él te estaba buscando Hermione- dijo con pesar

-¿cómo?- dijo atónita

-Sospecha de ti, aún no sabe nada con claridad, pero le informaron sobre la ahijada de Dumbledore y no dudó en investigar,... supongo que encontró lo mismo que yo... sin registros ni identidad - suspiró

- Mierda... Mierda esto es malo, tengo que... Tengo que...-

- Por el momento debes descansar... Luego pensaremos en algo solo relájate... y oye le gustas a mi hermano...- cambió de tema

-Ya te lo dije Regulus,... Entre él y yo no puede haber nada, por mucho que lo desee...- dijo desviando la mirada recordó el casi beso, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza tantas que ya no sabía que pensar

-¿Y como piensas decírselo?-

-No lo sé por el momento... Estoy colapsada, ... No se que pensar, la única respuesta que gira en mi cabeza es que tengo que irme de aquí- se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos tapándose los oídos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, el chico tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se acercó más a ella

-Tranquila Hermione... Tú no puedes irte, no puedes abandonarme así, tengo la respuesta a uno de nuestros problemas... Pero tienes que confiar en mí... ¿Lo haces?- se miraban directamente a los ojos, la chica asintió lentamente-solo sígueme el juego- Regulus colocó su mano derecha en su mentón y lo acarició suavemente de un momento a otro acortó la distancia que los separaba y posó sus labios en los de ella, lentamente los besó tiernamente, la chica aún estupefacta cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, confiaba en él y haría lo que él le decía, levantó sus manos, indecisa y posó una en su hombro y otra en su cabello , el Slytherin pidió permiso para acceder a su boca, cosa que permitió que el beso fuera más íntimo, apasionado, sus lenguas jugueteaban sensualmente en una danza complicada y armónica... miles de emociones se trasmitieron en este, miedo, desesperación una necesidad agobiante de consuelo de sentirse acompañados, él por su parte sintió que no estaba solo, y que no lo estaría nunca más, ni ella ni él sintieron amor, solo una apasionada sensación de camaradería, un ligero carraspeo los sacó de el mundo que habían creado juntos...

Sirius Black los miraba con un rostro completamente surcado por el dolor

* * *

definitivamente no tengo perdón,... pero con las vacaciones que salí fuera del país por un mes, a Cancun, y llegue el domingo... muchas gracias a las que me animaron con sus mensajes, me hicieron de mucha ayuda, en serio MIL GRACIAS,... y bueno, también me gustaría que me ayudaran en esto... ¿recuerdan que les mencioné al hermano de mi mejor amiga? bueno, es mayor que yo por 6 años, y él se me declaró antes de irme,... dijo que esperaría el tiempo que necesitase y que me ayudaría a superar a mi ex,... al cual según yo ya lo superé, ya que lo perdone, SI, como lo leen me reuní con él y acepté sus disculpas, al igual que mi prima,... pero no accedí a volver con mi ex,... ya que la confianza es algo muy frágil, que lo haya perdonado no significa que me haya olvidado de todo lo que sufrí por él... ahora, sinceramente, me gusta el hermano de mi amiga, pero lo de mi ex es muy reciente y tengo miedo, miedo de volver a querer como lo hice antes y que me traicione,...he pensado mucho, y en verdad no se que hacer,... ¿qué dicen ustedes?, y hablando del capitulo, estoy abierta a reclamos, dudas, ideas, crucios y todo lo que estén dispuestas a enviarme

MUCHAS GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO

pd: entré en depresión debido a que murió mi cuñado Merle Dixon, al final fuiste bueno, cuidaré de Daryl por ti jajajaja lo siento, estoy loca

pd2: discúlpenme por dejar el cap ahí, subiré lo más pronto posible...

besos

nos leemos

*~CALIPSO~*


End file.
